Sticky Sweet
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella, una chica de ciudad, conoce a Edward, el payaso de la clase, cuando se muda a una pequeña ciudad de Tennessee. Él es apuesto, coqueto y es posible que esté totalmente loco. ¿Puede ella proteger su corazón alrededor de un chico que coquetea con todo lo que respira?
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Las miradas me siguieron desde el pasillo hasta mi maltrecho casillero rojo, pero nadie se acercó. Había escuchado que la gente del sur era amigable, pero aún no había visto la prueba de eso. En lugar de sonrisas, había expresiones ligeramente curiosas y ceños fruncidos. Overoles, camisetas y shorts de mezclilla parecían ser la tendencia en la ciudad montañosa de Cedar Ridge, así que yo no encajaba con mi bolsa de diseñador.

—Hola, chica nueva.

La voz me sorprendió, y dejé caer los libros en una pila a mis pies.

—Esos generalmente van dentro del casillero.

Había una pronunciación lenta y una amabilidad que no estaba esperando. Cerré la puerta con lentitud para revelar a un alto chico rubio del otro lado. Estaba inclinado contra el metal con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Desgarbado, esbelto y completamente relajado, él asintió y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Soy Jasper.

—No me digas. ¿Acaso todos se detuvieron con la parte de "hay que mirar a la chica nueva" para pasar con la parte de "hay que molestar a la chica nueva"?

Sus ojos azules se ensancharon cómicamente mientras tartamudeaba.

—¿Q-qué? No estoy molestándote.

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé la bolsa.

—No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Jasper?

—Es un nombre de familia —murmuró.

Él lucía tan dolido que mi corazón se retorció con remordimiento. La única persona que finalmente había sido amable conmigo y me las había arreglado para ofenderlo de inmediato. Sin pensarlo, me estiré y tomé su brazo para detener su marcha.

—Lo siento. Es… es solo que es un nombre inusual. Sin embargo, creo que me gusta.

El chico comenzó a reír y enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome a él para un rápido abrazo.

—Estás bien, chica nueva. No tienes que retractarte tan rápido la próxima vez. Puedo soportarlo.

Confundida, me salí de su juguetón abrazo y me acomodé el top. Me dejó ir con facilidad y asintió hacia alguien detrás de mí. Miré por sobre mi hombro, pero él aún estaba frente a mí.

—¿Y tu nombre es Jasper, o no? —demandé.

—Sí, soy Jasper y recibo mierda por eso. No eres la primera y no serás la última. Esa es mi novia, Alice, detrás de ti. Ha estado muriendo por decir hola todo el día.

Me giré para ver a una pequeña chica con cabello oscuro a la altura de los hombros, mirándome de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa desconcertada pasó por su rostro, y creció en una genuina cuando se encontró con mi mirada.

—Ves —comenzó—, tenemos que ser amigas, para que pueda saquear tu clóset cada mañana.

Varias emociones me recorrieron al mismo tiempo, alivio porque mi ropa no sería la causante de que me echaran de la ciudad, irritación porque esta chica pensara que podía pedir mi ropa prestada antes de siquiera conocer mi nombre, y diversión por esa misma razón.

—Bueno, me imagino que eres demasiado pequeña para la mayoría de mis cosas, pero creo que tengo algunas cosas que dejé del séptimo grado.

Jasper rio mientras la indignación pasaba por el rostro de la chica.

—¿Crees que ella está bien? —preguntó él, enredando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su chica y otro a mi alrededor.

Alice me miró con burla desde el pecho de Jasper.

—Tengo que ver su colección de zapatos, pero probablemente podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Dejé que ambos me guiaran hacia la cafetería, finalmente segura de la posibilidad de tener nuevos amigos. Las cuidadosas expresiones de antes se habían transformado en una reticente admiración, aunque algunas chicas aún miraban mi ropa con desdén.

Mis nuevos amigos me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo, lo que fue un alivio. Había tenido pesadillas acerca de comer en una mesa sola o incluso esconderme en la biblioteca para evitar miradas. Aún obtuve un montón de miradas, pero eran más fáciles de manejar con Jasper y Alice como un amortiguador. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se nos uniera un chico incluso más alto que Jasper y una callada y linda rubia. Se presentaron como Emmett y Rosalie antes de saltar a la cómoda conversación.

Había un espacio vacío frente a mí, y me pregunté por qué dejarían el espacio a la mitad del grupo en lugar de acercarse más, pero la pregunta fue contestada antes de que pudiera hacerla cuando un apuesto chico se dejó caer en la silla con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿El director Letner de nuevo? —preguntó Alice con un tono aburrido.

—Síp. Él me ama. Quiere tener mis bebés.

Quería reír, pero mis cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas. Él realmente era el chico más apuesto que había visto de cerca, y le ganaba a muchos de los chicos de la televisión, también. Mi mirada pasó por él, notando su alborotado cabello rojizo-dorado, brillantes ojos verdes, su traviesa sonrisa, hombros bien formados y una sucia camiseta estirada por su ancho pecho.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente me notó sentada a un lado de Jasper, y miró a Alice con una mirada aún más traviesa.

—Jasper, ¿te estás ganando a todas las chicas de nuevo? Si te estás apropiando de la chica nueva, ¿finalmente puedo tener a Alice?

Emmett y Rosalie se echaron a reír, dejando salir tremendas carcajadas, pero Alice se estiró en la mesa para golpear la cabeza del chico apuesto.

—¡Asqueroso, Edward! Eres mi primo.

El estómago se me revolvió con repulsión mientras el chico movía las cejas hacia Alice y luego hacia mí.

—¿Qué? Mientras más cercano el pariente, más profundo es, ¿cierto, chica nueva? Es una pena que no sea mi hermana.

Solo lo miré. No tenía palabras.

Él centró su atención de nuevo en Jasper.

—Bueno, si vas a ser egoísta, iré a mirar por otro lado. Chica nueva, si te cansas de compartir su atención, búscame.

Sin decir otra palabra, se había ido y me quedé mirándolo con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Y ese es Edward —me informó Jasper.

—Él coquetea con todo lo que respira, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho. No tiene un hueso de seriedad en su cuerpo. —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Rosalie me dijo directamente.

—¿Incluso su prima? —Respiré, mirando la hermosa espalda de Edward mientras atravesaba las puertas de la cafetería.

—Especialmente su prima —me aseguró Emmett—. Bienvenida a Cedar Ridge, donde tú eres la única persona que no comparte genes con el resto de la escuela.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Alice con indignación cuando vi el brazo de Jasper alrededor de su hombro—. Tuvimos gente nueva antes de ti. Jasper y Rose se mudaron hace dos años.

—Nos los dividimos —susurró Emmett.

—Dios, chicos. La van asustar sobremanera. —Jasper se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de apoyo—. No estás en medio de _La Salvación,_ lo prometo. Él solo está loco, luciéndose frente a la chica nueva, tratando de hacer que todos se rían.

—Lo verás. —Alice asintió sabiamente—. Es un loco bastardo, pero lo amamos.

* * *

 **Año nuevo, traducción nueva :P**

 **Bienvenidas a 'Sticky Sweet', una historia con capítulos cortos y final feliz. Las actualizaciones serán los días cotidianos: lunes, miércoles y viernes ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Y Edward? créanme que Alice tiene razón cuando dice que es un loco bastardo, lol. Dejen su opinión en sus reviews :)**

 **Les mando mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año y nos leemos el miércoles, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mis nuevos amigos me aseguraron que él no era incestuoso o endogámico, solo le gustaba decir cosas para espantar a la gente, pero yo aún no sabía cómo tomarlo. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él, ni siquiera en mi enorme escuela en Phoenix.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me senté en Biología, solo para descubrir que mi pareja por el resto del semestre era el Coqueto Extraordinario.

—Chica nueva —exclamó con un vivaz guiño—. Este día solo se pone mejor y mejor.

Edward giró el banquillo y se montó en la parte trasera, permitiendo que sus piernas colgaran a los lados. Lucía tonto, incómodo y completamente inafectado por esto.

—Bella —respondí—. Solo seré la chica nueva por un tiempo. He sido Bella por siempre. Quizás quieras comenzar a utilizarlo, ya que nunca pasa de moda.

—Oh, en realidad vas a agradarme. —Un lado de su increíble boca se curvó en algo más que una mueca y menos que una sonrisa. Lindo, dientes blancos se asomaron y luego la punta de su lengua pasó por su labio inferior con rapidez.

Mis mejillas ardieron, mandando olas de calor por todo mi pecho. Si no hubiera estado sentada, probablemente me habría caído. Así como estaba, corría peligro de derretirme en el banquillo.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Respondes de vuelta y te sonrojas? Eres un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa conmigo? ¿Mantenerte debajo de mi almohada?

Antes de poder contestar y en verdad avergonzarme a mí misma —porque su oferta sonaba asombrosa— el maestro silenció a la clase.

—Para aquellos que no han estado en mis clases antes, soy el señor Banner. Pasaremos lista para comprobar que todos están en la clase correcta, y luego conoceremos a nuestra nueva estudiante, Isabella Swan.

—Oh, no —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

Odiaba las tradicionales presentaciones del primer día, incluso aunque las había hecho más de una vez en mi trayectoria por la preparatoria. Rezaba para que el señor Banner se olvidara de su promesa y pasara directo al tema de clase, especialmente debido al hecho de que cada estudiante ya me miraba con curiosidad.

En lugar de seguir la clase, Edward sacó dos lápices de su mochila y comenzó una sesión de tocar la batería en el aire al ritmo de cualquier música que estuviera sonando en su cabeza. A medida que tocaba, sus movimientos se volvían más exagerados, hasta que estaba tocando los imaginarios platillos por encima de la mesa de laboratorio. Justo cuando el señor Banner terminaba de decir sus expectativas de la clase, Edward terminó su solo de batería con un ademán ostentoso, tiró sus "baquetas" hacia un público invisible, y se paró victoriosamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El señor Banner, completamente distraído, me miró y asintió hacia el frente del salón.

—¿Isabella? Ven a decirnos algo acerca de t…

—¡Gracias y buenas noches! —gritó Edward por encima del profesor. Seguido, imitó los sonidos de una audiencia gritando e hizo una reverencia hacia el resto de la clase.

Era la única que lo estaba mirando. Nadie más parecía sorprendido por la abrupta presentación de Edward. Ni siquiera el señor Banner se molestó en enojarse. Simplemente suspiró y llevó a Edward hacia la puerta, entregándole un papel rosa con la palabra "Detención" escrita al frente.

¿Qué demonios había presenciado? La única persona que ganaba algo con la presentación —además de Edward— era yo.

Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Edward miró hacia atrás y se encontró con mi mirada. Asintió y me guiñó el ojo, luego salió por la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno.

Como resultado de la presentación de Edward, el señor Banner se olvidó por completo que estaba a punto de mortificarme. El acto, tan pequeño como fue, inspiró demasiado afecto por el chico que había robado mi tormenta como si supiera que no la quería de todas maneras.

Ridículo. Apuesto. Bobo. Guapo. Sorprendente. Impactante. Gracioso.

 _Jesús, ayúdame. Primer día de escuela y ya tengo un enamoramiento._

* * *

 **Buen miércoles :)**

 **¿Qué les parece este Edward? en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos y no puedo esperar a que lean más de él, jajaja.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a las (pocas) chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Bitah, Hanna DL, Shikara65, helenagonzalez26-athos, freedom2604, Anastacia T Crawford, Loquibell, Leahdecall, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Roxy Sanchez, AlwaysMoon, patymdn, Paola Lightwood, rosycanul, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Let Cull, Yani y los Guest :D**

 **Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos de año nuevo, y quisiera responder un rr por aquí (desearía que existiera una manera de hacerlo sin que suene pasivo-agresivo pero lo siento, no encontré una)**

 **"y porqué no traduces mejor la versión larga y completa? Se llama Sticky Sweet Sugar"**

 **Sé que existe y sé como se llama, decidí hacerlo así porque me pareció lo adecuado. (para darles contexto a las demás chicas, 'Sugar' es 'Sticky Sweet' pero desde el punto de vista de Edward, la autora primero las publicó por separado pero luego junto ambos 'pov´s' en un solo fic llamado '** **Sticky Sweet Sugar'** **).**

 **En fin, no se olviden de sus reviews y nos leemos el viernes :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Oh, diablos. —El acento sureño en la lengua de Rosalie era más bonito que todo lo que había escuchado, excepto por el de Edward, por supuesto. Sin embargo, sus palabras, eran todo lo contrario—. Tienes estrellas en los ojos.

—No es cierto —murmuré, arrastrando mi mirada de un escandaloso Edward al otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Estaba luchando en broma con Emmett, mientras evitaba golpes de Jasper. A veces, una chica pasaba de camino a su auto y él se detenía para coquetearle por un segundo. Algunas pasaban sin mirarlo, mientras otras se quedaban ahí por varios minutos. Me preguntaba si yo entraba en el segundo grupo.

Apenas me había quitado el pensamiento de encima cuando tres hermosas chicas se acercaron a los chicos. Alice se tensó y convirtió sus manos en puños, pero Rosalie no parecía preocupada. Por supuesto, si yo fuera tan hermosa como Rosalie, tampoco me habría preocupado por ninguna de esas chicas. Sin embargo, la irritación de Alice me interesó, y me detuve para ver cómo se desenvolvía todo.

Edward asintió hacia ellas e incluso les habló, pero continuó peleando con los chicos durante toda la conversación. No les guiñó o las tocó; ninguna de las señales del coqueteo estaba ahí.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Alice se relajó y dejó salir un gran suspiro. Sentí cómo hacía lo mismo, incluso aunque no pudiera reclamar a ninguno de los chicos.

—Tanya, Irina y Kate —dijo Rosalie.

Su tono implicaba que debía saber quiénes eran, pero no habían estado en ninguna de mis clases. Alice gruñó y se lanzó a cruzar el estacionamiento hacia Jasper, había un brillo de posesión en sus ojos.

—¿Quiénes son? —le pregunté a Rosalie mientras seguíamos a la iracunda chica.

—Más primas. No son parientes de Jasper. Han estado tras de él desde que llegamos aquí. Alice sabe dónde está su corazón, pero eso no la detiene de enojarse cada vez que ellas intentan un movimiento sobre él.

—¿Las tres? —Tenía una imagen mental de tres rubias metiéndose en una pelea con regularidad por el único chico en la escuela con el que no compartían sangre.

—Trabajan juntas cuando les conviene. Si él le diera a alguna de ellas algo en absoluto, cada chica estaría por su cuenta.

Estaba sorprendida, siguiendo a mis nuevos amigos. La escuela, obviamente, era pequeña. La señora Cope, la secretaría, me dijo que solamente cuarenta estudiantes se habían graduado el año pasado, y la clase actual solo tenía treinta y cinco estudiantes. En una escuela tan pequeña, la carne fresca, de cualquier tipo, era emocionante, pero las apuestas se elevaban cuando todos los estudiantes actuales eran primos. El chiste increíblemente inapropiado de Edward en el almuerzo de repente se volvió asombroso.

Para cuando llegamos con el resto del grupo, Alice se había calmado y repartía pequeños besos por la mandíbula de Jasper. Emmett liberó a Edward de una llave y atrajo a Rosalie a sus brazos, en su lugar. Ella aceptó su tontería con gracia y una sonrisa.

—Y, chica nueva, ¿conseguiste los números de la mitad del equipo de fútbol hoy? —Los ojos de Edward brillaron con algo nuevo, algo más que la travesura.

Bajé la cabeza y miré al suelo. Mi fascinación con la dinámica familiar de mi nuevo pueblo no había registrado lo que significaba para mí. Si mis pensamientos habían sido correctos acerca de las primas persiguiendo a Jasper, el único chico con el que no tenían parentesco, ¿no tendría que estar inundada de chicos buscando algo similar?

Una ola de vergüenza me inundó. Donde tenía que haber sido la novedad en la escuela, había sido ignorada, o peor, no deseada. Era desalentador y me daba qué pensar, y de repente añoré mi sobrepoblada escuela de Phoenix. Al menos ahí tenía una buena razón para ser invisible.

—¿No? —Edward se acercó para alzar mi barbilla con su dedo, una coqueta sonrisa iluminaba su rostro—. Supongo que aparté lo mío demasiado pronto. Qué afortunado soy.

* * *

 **Bonito viernes :)**

 **Ya sé que el capítulo es corto pero recuerden que así están escritos, yo no interfiero en eso, pero ¿qué les pareció? ¿ya aman más a este Edward? yo sí, jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, Laury D, Miz Cullen, Yani, monica, Leahdecall, Gabriela Cullen, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, freedom2604, nataliastewart, glow0718, soledadcullen, Let Cull, Lady Grigori, Bitah, somas, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullen, Hanna D.L., patymdn y los Guest.**

 **Aclarando dudas generales:**

 **-Este fic es de capítulos cortos y son 25.**

 **-Sí, tengo planeado traducir 'Sugar', la versión EPOV de 'Sticky Sweet'.**

 **Ahora sí, no se olviden de su review y nos leemos el próximo lunes :)**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¡Hola, chica nueva!

La emoción me recorrió. Conocía esa voz a pesar de solamente haberla escuchado por un día, pero no alcé la cabeza o le hice caso. Después de todo, le había dicho que me llamara Bella.

—¿Estás ignorándome?

La sonrisa luchó, pero yo gané. Mi expresión permaneció neutral mientras miraba los números en la estación de gasolina subir. Con solo quince dólares en el bolsillo, no podía permitirme el desconcentrarme, ni siquiera por Edward.

—¿De verdad, chica nueva? ¿Vas a ignorar esto?

Sin pensarlo, murmuré:

—Sí. Ignorando. Ignora, ignora, ignora.

—Realmente no debiste de haber dicho eso.

Tuve que mirar ante su tono coqueto. Se estaba subiendo a la parte trasera de su camioneta pickup, una expresión de pura determinación estaba en su apuesto rostro. No pude quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se paraba sobre el borde de la ventana trasera y se impulsaba hacia el techo del auto.

— _I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah* —_ gritó las palabras en una perfecta sintonía, girando las caderas con ritmo y gruñendo el solo de guitarra.

—Oh, por Dios.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ante su mirada, pero luego mi corazón explotó mientras jugaba con la orilla de su camiseta y me daba un vistazo de los bronceados y tonificados músculos de su cintura. Sus vaqueros eran bajos y mostraban la V de sus caderas. Antes de siquiera poder registrar lo que estaba viendo, se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a girarla como una hélice. Después de que aventó la camiseta a un lado, sus manos fueron al botón de los vaqueros.

—¿Aún crees que puedes ignorar esto, chica nueva? —Se pasó los pulgares por debajo de la cintura de los vaqueros e hizo un ligero meneo.

No podía dejar de verlo, a pesar de saber que debería hacerlo. La mezclilla se deslizó por sus piernas hacia sus tobillos, pero él no trató de quitárselos por completo. En su lugar, se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, meneando el trasero al ritmo de su cabeza, gritando _«pour some sugar on maaayyyy»"_ en su delicioso acento sureño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a meterte en problemas —lo reprendí, incluso aunque estuviera mirando su bóxer azul. Eran ajustados, pero no demasiado, y se veían increíbles contra su piel bañada por el sol. Me descubrió mirando y se giró para menear su trasero en mi dirección. Era el trasero más lindo que había visto, o sea ninguno, y de repente el resto del mundo se desvaneció. No quería hacer nada más que poner mis manos sobre él, acercarlo a mí y acariciar su suave y cálida piel, sentir su lengua en mi boca.

—¿Ahora sí estás prestando atención, chica nueva?

Ante la mención de mi odiado apodo, recordé dónde estaba y quién era.

— _Bella_. Mi nombre es Bella.

Al mismo tiempo que hablé, dos cosas pasaron. Primero, un ruido se escuchó en el compartimiento de la gasolina, avisándome que el tanque estaba lleno. Segundo, una patrulla se detuvo justo frente a la estación.

—Mierda. —Traté de esconder el rostro, pero era muy tarde.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó el jefe.

No queriendo que yo respondiera, el policía se acercó a la camioneta de Edward. Él estaba tratando de subirse los pantalones, pero no logró abrochárselos antes de que el policía lo bajara del auto.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Edward, quien había estado bastante entusiasmado de gritarle al mundo momentos atrás, estaba totalmente callado. No tuve otra opción más que intervenir.

—Este es Edward Cullen de la escuela. Edward, conoce a mi padre, Charlie Swan.

El color se fue del rostro de Edward mientras miraba alternadamente entre mi padre y yo. Luego hizo lo que menos hubiera esperado. Se giró, puso los brazos detrás de su espalda y, calmadamente, esperó las esposas.

Mi padre se le quedó mirando, impactado ante la complicidad de Edward, y luego su bigote se torció. Era una señal que conocía muy bien. Reír en ese momento era lo que él menos quería o necesitaba, pero mi padre estaba a punto de hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera pasar, arrastró a Edward hacia la patrulla y lo metió al asiento trasero.

Mi nuevo… amigo, a falta de una palabra mejor, miró con ojos abiertos y asustados cómo papá cerraba la puerta y lo encerraba.

Me di cuenta que aún sostenía la boquilla del gas y la dejé en su lugar para saludar a mi padre. Mantuvo la compostura hasta que el surtidor lo escondía, pero luego no pudo más. Con profundas y pesadas respiraciones, se rio hasta que las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—Uh… —No estaba segura de qué decir—. ¿No estás enojado?

—Oh, diablos, niña. Yo hice cosas peores que eso cuando trataba de llamar la atención de una chica cuando tenía su edad. Solamente lo asustaré un poco y lo dejaré ir. Sabes, si le prestaras solo un poco de atención, él probablemente no tendría que recurrir a quitarse la ropa en público.

Una risa se me escapó mientras recordaba a Edward gritando a Def Leppard a todo lo que da, pero se detuvo cuando las palabras de Rosalie resonaron en mi cabeza.

—Él coquetea con todos, papá. No soy especial; solo soy carne fresca. Alguien que aún no ha visto sus trucos.

Papá me atrajo a un abrazo y rio en mi hombro.

—No estés tan segura de eso, cariño.

Dejé que sus palabras me confortaran, permitiéndome la posibilidad de que hubiera un propósito para el alardeo de Edward. Nunca había sido algo especial, no me consideraba bonita o siquiera linda. Los padres siempre piensan lo mejor de sus hijas, así que lo dejé y acepté sus palabras como la verdad por un momento.

Y luego lo dejé ir.

Sentirme simple era mejor que sentir el dolor de un corazón roto. Edward era un coqueto de mala fama. Incluso sus amigos me habían advertido sobre él. Aferrarme a esperanzas o mostrar interés solamente me heriría al final.

Papá se dirigió a la patrulla, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta, recordé los quince dólares en mi bolsillo y el surtidor que me decía que debía cincuenta.

—¿Oye, Papá? Yo, um, me distraje mientras cargaba gasolina y olvidé detenerlo en quince. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Gruñó un poco pero me dio el dinero con un guiño.

—Ve a pagar mientras yo me encargo de tu amante.

—Eres tan extraño —murmuré.

Cuando regresé, Edward estaba saliendo del asiento trasero de la patrulla, luciendo propiamente castigado. Papá bajó su vidrio para darle un último consejo antes de alejarse.

—Mantenlo en tus pantalones, hijo.

* * *

*Fragmento de la canción "Pour Some Sugar on Me" de Def Leppard

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Yo sé que si aún no se enamoraban de este Edward... con este capítulo lo hicieron, jajaja. Está completamente loco, ¿no? ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review, no saben cuánto los aprecio :) gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, Laury D, Cely Peralta, freedom2604, Let Cull, Yani, tulgarita (x2), Pili, Miz Cullen, Bitah, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Shikara65, jupy, bbluelilas, helenagonzale26-athos, patymdn, lizdayanna, Anna DG, LicetSalvatore (x2), Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale nataliastewart, Leah De Call y el Guest.**

 **Respondiendo nuevamente a las dudas comunes:**

 **-Son 25 capítulos del fic.**

 **-Se actualiza lunes, miércoles y viernes :)**

 **¡Hasta el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—Así que tu padre es el jefe de la policía, ¿eh?

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que la conversación en la mesa se detuviera de forma abrupta. Lo miré mal por soltar la verdad y luego suspiré. Eventualmente, todos se habrían enterado. Al menos la historia era más vergonzosa para Edward que para mí.

—No sabrías eso si no hubieras decidido quitarte los pantalones en la estación de gasolina.

—¿Qué? —Emmett estalló en risas—. ¿Te quitaste la ropa en la gasolinera? Amigo, ¿qué está mal contigo?

—Baile erótico —defendió Edward—. Y ella está cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a delatarnos cuando hagamos cosas locas?

—Uh, aquí va un consejo. No hagas cosas locas —aconsejé con una expresión seria, pero por dentro estaba riéndome. Era como decirle a Edward que no respirara.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —murmuró Rosalie, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Me senté con rectitud y los miré a todos, esperando que no estuviera a punto de ser echada de mi nuevo grupo. Jasper lucía solidario, Alice divertida, Rosalie parecía aburrida y Emmett lucía como si todos sus cumpleaños hubieran llegado de golpe. Solo Edward tenía problemas con mi padre policía.

—Apuesto a que tuviste amigos que te dejaron cuando se enteraron, ¿eh? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros. Si hubiera tenido muchos amigos, probablemente lo hubieran hecho. Había sido invisible en Phoenix, y es por eso que quería pasar tiempo con este nuevo grupo de gente hermosa tanto tiempo como pudiera.

—¿Piensas que te dejaremos ahora? —Edward se inclinó en la mesa, con la voz más seria que le había escuchado.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. Los otros probablemente seguirían hablándome, pero Edward fue quien estuvo en el asiento trasero de la patrulla de mi papá. Edward era por quien estaba desarrollando un fuerte enamoramiento. Edward era quien importaba más.

—Estás atrapada con nosotros, chica nueva.

Las palabras llegaron a mi alma y me llenaron de calidez. Qué no daría por estar realmente atrapada con él, preferentemente en algún lugar oscuro, con una suave cama y…

Me sacudí la fantasía y entrecerré los ojos, determinada a no dejarle ver cómo me afectaba.

—Si no empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre real, voy a dejarte.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada por varios minutos mientras el resto de la mesa se reía. A pesar de sus risas y burlas, me miró, su expresión no decía nada. Finalmente, sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Muy justo, Bella. Nosotros tampoco queremos perderte.

Lo que escuché fue _«No quiero perderte»_ , pero era un sueño, una esperanza desesperada.

—¿Él fue la razón para que te mudaras aquí? —Alice estaba lista para cambiar de tema.

—Nos mudamos para estar cerca de la familia —dije.

Todo el movimiento en la mesa se detuvo. La expresión de Edward hubiera sido graciosa si no me hubiera preocupado tanto.

—¿Quieres decir que tú también eres una prima? —dijo Jasper entre risas.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaban pensando y no pude evitar reírme con él. Edward aún no sonreía.

—Ser familia no siempre significa que eres del mismo árbol. Mi papá estuvo en el ejército con un chico de aquí. Eran como hermanos, en realidad. Incluso lo llamaba "tío". De hecho, solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo. Recuerdo que me sentaba en el porche y escuchaba las ranas arborícolas. No podía entender por qué no las teníamos en Phoenix. Cuando mi tío falleció, nos mudamos para que papá pudiera hacerse cargo de su madre.

—Probablemente nos vimos todo el tiempo y nunca lo supimos. —La voz de Alice estaba llena de asombro—. ¿Qué tan loco es eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hay una gran probabilidad de eso. Papá solía llevarme al parque y me dejaba jugar mientras él y mi tío jugaban tenis. Quizá jugamos juntos en una caja de arena o algo así.

—Y solo te mudaste… sin preguntar. ¿Solo así? —Rosalie parecía asombrada—. Nosotros casi matamos a nuestros padres cuando nos dijeron que nos mudábamos aquí.

—Tengo buenos recuerdos de Cedar Ridge, y no había mucho que me retuviera en Phoenix. Además, son solo dos años y luego la universidad. Incluso si me aburro, lo que es improbable con ustedes alrededor —le lancé una mirada a Edward—, no estaré aquí lo suficiente como para morir por ello.

—Bueno, tendré que trabajar más duro para asegurarme que estés entretenida —sonrió y se puso de pie.

Todos en la mesa, incluida yo, gemimos y nos preparamos para lo peor.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy tirando mi basura. Incluso yo necesito recuperarme entre mis actuaciones. Después de mi pequeño susto con el oficial Swan ayer, me tomará por lo menos otra hora para juntar el coraje para mi próximo truco. —Se inclinó y me miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su cálido aliento en mi mejilla—. No te morirás de aburrimiento por mientras, ¿verdad, Bella?

El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, la primera vez que lo decía sin que yo se lo pidiera, mandó a mi corazón en un agitado baile. Mantuve mi expresión serena, luchando para evitar que mi mandíbula se abriera y mis ojos rodaran de placer. Cuando hablé, estaba feliz de notar que sonaba seca e inafectada.

—Estoy segura que sobreviviré.

* * *

 **Bonito miércoles :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? muero por escuchar sus opiniones :D**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron su review, ya son 111 con tan solo cuatro capítulos y eso significa mucho para nosotras, por favor no dejen que el # de rr´s baje; gracias a:**

 **Yani, Roxy Sanchez, MyPensar, Adriu, jupy, helenagolzalez2-athos, Brenda Cullenn, Laury D, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, becky grandchester, tulgarita, Shikara65, Paola Lightwood, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Mercedes Mejia, bbluelilas, patymdn, Pili, somas, Lady Grigori, Luz Collen, Bitah, lizdayanna, Let Cull, Sus Hale, Leahdecall y el Guest.**

 **Gracias a todas y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Miré hacia arriba para ver a papá de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Con una sonrisa, impulsé mis pies contra el piso de madera del porche y puse en movimiento el viejo columpio.

—Disfrutando la noche. —Mi cabello se balanceó detrás de mí mientras disfrutaba de la brisa contra el cuello—. Todo es tan pegajoso aquí. Había olvidado lo húmedo que es Tennessee en agosto.

Papá se sentó en una de las viejas sillas mecedoras. Ésta chilló contra el viejo porche, un reconfortante sonido que recordaba de mi infancia.

—Siempre amaste las ranas arborícolas. Recuerdo cómo te perseguía por todo el bosque cuando tenías cinco o seis. Cuando descubriste lo pequeñas que eran, querías juntar todo un grupo y llevártelas a Phoenix como mascotas.

—¿Por qué dejamos de venir tanto? Parezco recordar estar aquí cada momento del verano antes de que cumpliera doce.

Charlie se tomó unos minutos para responder, y sabía que estaba pensando en mamá. La habíamos perdido en un accidente de auto hacía dos años, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar mi primer año en la preparatoria.

—A ella no le gustaba estar aquí. Era demasiado pequeño, muy chismoso para su gusto. Aún no lo has notado, pero todos parecen meterse en los asuntos de todos. Volvía loca a tu mamá.

Solté una risa de frustración y asentí.

—Todos tienen parentesco con todos, también. No hay necesidad de una reunión familiar todos los años porque simplemente se ven en la iglesia o el supermercado.

Papá tarareó en acuerdo pero no dijo nada más. Nos sumergimos en la quietud de la tarde, la banda sonora de las ranas arborícolas y el pegajoso y dulce aire, aún con el fuerte aroma de las flores de verano.

La casa de la abuelita Edna era, probablemente, la más grande en Cedar Ridge, pero no podía considerarse la más linda. El tío Jerry, el mejor amigo de papá del ejército, había hecho lo que podía para mantenerla, pero la edad de la casa le ganaba todo el tiempo. Necesitaba dinero, y mucho de él, para ser restaurada a su anterior gloria. En lugar de sentir pena por mi estropeado y roto hogar, sentía orgullo. Quizás no estuve por muchos años, pero por lo que recordaba de los años anteriores, era una casa llena de amor y risas. No necesariamente quería quedarme en Cedar Ridge por siempre, pero ciertamente podía llamarlo mi hogar por ahora.

—Si todos son parientes de todos, ¿por qué alguien más no aceptó a la abuelita Edna en su hogar? Seguramente tiene familia aquí.

Una sonrisa triste pasó por el rostro de papá y dejó de mecerse para hablar con seriedad por un momento.

—No dudo que este pueblo hubiera cuidado muy bien de la abuelita Edna. Conozco a un doctor y su familia llama cada semana. Sus hijos mantienen los campos y alimentan a las vacas hasta que descubramos qué hacer con ellas. Algunas de las mujeres del pueblo traen cacerolas de comida todo el tiempo.

Habíamos estado comiendo bastante bien, pero no me había puesto a pensar de dónde venía.

»Pero estas personas tienen sus propias familias. Ellos quizás la hubieran puesto en un asilo o llevado a su casa, pero ninguno se hubiera mudado aquí con ella. Ella no debería dejar este lugar, ¿no crees? Jerry siempre quiso que ella muriera justo aquí en la casa donde nació. Podemos hacer eso por ella… por él.

Pensé en los amigos que hice después de tan solo una semana. El resto de la escuela aún me ignoraba, pero Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett habían sido constantes. Edward… bueno, Edward era un caso aparte. Definitivamente lo consideraba un amigo, pero no estaba alrededor tanto como los otros, y cuando lo estaba, solo bromeaba. Eso no me impedía quererlo más de lo que había querido cualquier otra cosa en mi vida.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí —dije en voz baja.

Papá se movió de su silla al columpio y puso su brazo a mi alrededor. Me recargué contra su hombro y dejé que me abrazara por un segundo.

—Yo también, niña. Es bueno para ti tener familia alrededor.

* * *

 **¡Bonito viernes para todas!**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? si bien es corto, nos muestra un poco de la relación de Bella con Charlie y eso también es importante, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo pasado :D gracias a:**

 **freedom2604, Srher Evans, soledadcullen, Sus Hale, Yani, Mercedes Mejia, Leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, Miz Cullen, Brenda Cullen, Adriu, Paola Lightwood, Nena-Mary, jupy, patymdn, Shikara65, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, LicetSalvatore, Let Cull, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Luz Collen, somas, lizdayanna y los Guest ;)**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y nos leemos el siguiente lunes :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El viento pasó a través de la SUV, con tan solo un indicio del otoño. Me senté en el asiento trasero del auto prestado de Jasper tratando de juntar entusiasmo por el primer partido de fútbol de la temporada, pero aún me sentía desconectada de mi nueva escuela. El viaje era divertido y prometía ponerse mejor. Aún teníamos treinta minutos de camino por delante, y Edward comenzaba a ponerse vigoroso.

Había suficiente espacio para que él se moviera en el camino al juego, pero tendríamos dos pasajeros más en el viaje de vuelta. Emmett tuvo que viajar con el resto de los jugadores, y Rosalie estaba en la camioneta de las porristas.

Rock del sur sonaba por los parlantes, y Jasper asentía al ritmo de la música. Alice añadía notas altas cuando se sabía las letras, pero la mayor parte, simplemente miraba a su novio con afecto. Edward, por otro lado, se había apropiado de la mayor parte trasera del auto para su baile, el cual parecía más como convulsiones.

Lo adoraba.

Su camiseta roja estaba adornada con la macota de la escuela —el máximo espíritu escolar que mostraría, había prometido— y se alzaba hasta su estómago con cada movimiento que hacía.

Una van llena de chicas pasó por el lado izquierdo. Estaban usando el uniforme verde y amarillo de otra escuela, de camino a otro juego. Edward se movió frente a mí y movió las manos para llamar su atención. Cada cabeza en el otro vehículo se giró, los ojos brillaron de emoción e interés, y Edward aceptó la atención con felicidad.

Cuando vio que tenía una audiencia llena, sus movimientos fueron aún más animados. Comenzó con el mismo _striptease_ que me había hecho hacía unas semanas, alzando su camiseta y flexionando los hermosos músculos de su abdomen. Las chicas en la otra van rieron y señalaron. Estaba segura que algunas de ellas babearon. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio, luego se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y presionó el pecho contra el vidrio.

La chica en el asiento del pasajero bajó la ventana y señaló para que él hiciera lo mismo. Ella era bonita, incluso con su cabello negro amarrado en una ajustada coleta. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con diversión mientras preguntaba por su nombre.

—¿Acaso no te gustaría saberlo? —bromeó él de vuelta, pasándose un mano por el pecho.

—A todas —gritó la chica.

—Tú primero.

Ella rio y se giró para discutir su respuesta con sus amigas. Todas la animaron a compartirlo, empujando sus hombros y riéndose con fuerza.

—Jessica —respondió. Luego gritó su número de teléfono entre los dos autos e hizo la señal internacional del "llámame".

—No tengo nada en qué apuntarlo —dijo Edward de vuelta con un guiño—. ¡Quizás la próxima!

Jasper pisó el acelerador y se alejó de las tonterías, dejando detrás una van llena de chicas decepcionadas.

No pude evitar sentir alivio. Quizás no tenía el coraje de coquetear de vuelta, pero no estaba segura de poder ver a alguien más regresar sus intentos, o peor, reclamarlo como suyo. Tres semanas del año escolar y estaba perdida por el chico.

—¿Por qué no conseguiste su número? —preguntó Jasper desde el asiento del conductor.

—Sí. Probablemente no estás relacionado con alguna de ellas —añadí detrás de él.

Edward se acomodó la camiseta y sonrió.

—Tampoco tengo parentesco contigo, Bella. He estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti.

El shock me invadió desde el centro del pecho a las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies. Las palabras eran todo lo que quería oír, pero cuando las decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, no podía tomarlas en serio. Tomando un profundo respiro, junté un desconocido coraje y lo miré.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

 **Aquí está lo que todas querían... más de Edward.**

 **A las pocas chicas que dejaron su review, muchas gracias, son muy bien apreciados. Y sé que querían otro capítulo y estaba (casi) dispuesta a dárselos, pero al ver la poca cantidad de rr´s me desanimé demasiado y pues, lo siento pero ya no se dio. Gracias a:**

 **Miz Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Paola Lightwood, Albaa yassmin, Yani, Pili, helenagonzalez26-athos, Sus Hale, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, tulgarita, Shikara65, bbluelilas, Adriu, patymdn, Anna DG, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, leahdecall, Let Cull y Laury D :)**

 **Gracias de nuevo, no se olviden de su review y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

—¿Quieres una bebida?

Miré el vaso que Edward me tendía y sacudí la cabeza con tristeza.

—Mi papá es policía, ¿recuerdas?

Él sonrió y me lo tendió de todas maneras.

—No es alcohol, Bella. Es solo Coca Cola, lo prometo.

Su consideración me conmovió, pero sacudí esa sensación de afecto. Él solo era un amigo que se acordó de mí cuando todos estaban socializando. Probablemente lucía un poco perdida y excluida de la multitud. Una soda del chico más apuesto que había visto no equivalía a una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Gracias. —Agarré el vaso y tomé un sorbo sin siquiera mirarlo—. Oye, esto es Sprite. Pensé que dijiste que era Coca Cola.

Lució confundido por un minuto y luego se rio.

—Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y sigo olvidando que no eres de aquí. A todo lo efervescente le llamamos Coca Cola. Sprite, Dr. Pepper, incluso Fanta. Te acostumbrarás.

—Eres tan extraño. —Tomé otro sorbo de Sprite y sonreí, mentalmente corrigiéndome para pensar Coca Cola.

—¿Y te gusta aquí, en medio de la nada? —sonrió sobre el borde de su vaso rojo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo buenos recuerdos de mis veranos aquí cuando era niña, así que, para empezar, no lo odio. Es solo que… es difícil hacer amigos con personas que se conocen desde el jardín de niños, ¿sabes?

Miramos a través del campo, a los chicos que estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata, y él asintió. Todos se habían separado en sus pequeños grupos, dejándome a mí y Edward afuera. Él pudo haberse unido a cualquiera de ellos y encajar, pero, en su lugar, escogió estar conmigo. Eso me provocó una cálida y confusa sensación.

—Jasper y Alice volverán pronto con Emmett y Rosalie. Entonces tendrás tu propio grupo con el que estar.

La calidez me invadió ante el pensamiento. Sabía que era afortunada por tener amigos como ellos, pero aun así sentía que los estaba manteniendo alejados de los demás.

—Ustedes no tienen que cuidarme, sabes.

Edward tiró su vaso al suelo y lo pisó abruptamente, sus dedos se contrajeron con fuerza. Miré hacia arriba con rapidez, temerosa de haberlo hecho enfadar, pero su rostro era impasible.

—¿Eso crees que estamos haciendo? —Su voz era baja y ruda, una completa transformación de su usual tono risueño.

Retrocedí, abrumada por su intensa expresión. Cuando sonreía, era hermoso. Lo había sido desde el día que nos conocimos. Con esa expresión de enojo en su rostro, realmente se volvió impresionante. Mis dedos picaron por ir hacia él, por suavizar la irritación, pero me contuve. En lugar de delatarme, le di una respuesta.

—No necesariamente creo eso, no. Yo solo… no lo sé. Mi anterior escuela era tan grande. Era amigable con la gente, pero nunca pasé tiempo con ellos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo es pasar el tiempo con amigos, ¿sabes?

Edward me miró, sus ojos aún entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa. Algo en mi rostro lo calmó y lentamente se relajó. El brillo usual no volvió a sus ojos, pero ya no lucía enojado.

—Hazme un favor, Bella. Cuando llegues a casa esta noche, quiero que te mires al espejo. Hazlo de verdad para que puedas ver lo que nosotros vemos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Asentí tontamente, preguntándome qué encontraría cuando siguiera su pedido. ¿Había algo en mí que atraía a mis nuevos amigos? ¿Encajaba en su molde más de lo que yo pensaba?

Las preguntas se quedaron en mí el resto de la noche. Me las arreglé para reír y hablar con todos cuando llegaron, pero me imaginé mi rostro en el espejo del baño durante todo el tiempo.

Cuando Jasper me dejó en casa, corrí directamente a mi nueva habitación y cerré la puerta. Un espejo de cuerpo completo estaba detrás, y fijé mi mirada en mi reflejo.

Lo primero que noté fue mi nueva camiseta de las Águilas de Cedar Ridge que había comprado solo para el juego. Era una versión más nueva de la que Edward había usado toda la noche. En mi camiseta roja, combinaba con todos en el juego y la fogata, había encajado con todos los estudiantes en la escuela. No importaba que usara vaqueros de diseñador con ella; aún parecía como si perteneciera.

Finalmente.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? :)**

 **No me queda más que agradecerles por sus rr´s. Alcanzaron casi 40 en el capítulo anterior y eso es maravilloso. Les pido que por favor se animen a seguir dejándolos, ya que me encanta leer lo que piensan y, claro, son importantes para la traducción y futuras autorizaciones de traducciones ;) gracias a:**

 **Albaa yassmin, Sus Hale, Paola Lightwood, Laury D, Cely Peralta, jupy, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Brenda Cullenn, Nena-Mary, Sofi, Yani, Adriu, Roxy Sanchez, Loquibell, Leahdecall, Gabriela Cullen, Let Cull, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, Shikara65, freedom2604, tulgarita, patymdn, Yoliki, Anna DG, Pili, Lady Grigori, Vanina Cantamutto, lizdayanna, EmmaBe, becky grandchester, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Licet Salvatore, nataliastewart, indii93 y los Guest.**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos el viernes, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—No puedo creer que tengas toda esta ropa. —La voz de Alice estaba llena de asombro mientras veía mi armario.

—Realmente no es demasiado —dije incómoda.

—No es la cantidad, es la calidad —dijo con un asentimiento decisivo—. Tengo un armario repleto de ropa, pero todo es de cualquier tienda que podemos encontrar a una hora de distancia del pueblo. ¿Dónde conseguiste todas estas cosas?

Pasé una mano por encima de un top negro ajustado de seda y suspiré.

—Realmente no lo sé. La mayoría de estas cosas tienen más de dos años. He conseguido algunas cosas por aquí y allá, pero…

Alice dejó caer los zapatos que sostenía y corrió a mi lado.

—Oh, por Dios, te hice llorar. No quería hacerte llorar, Bella.

Movió los brazos como un pato herido antes de ponerlos alrededor de mis hombros. La calidez, el toque femenino que había extrañado por dos años, me puso peor.

Rosalie atravesó la puerta con un plato de galletas, murmurando:

—Tu abuelita Edna es la más dulce... Oh. ¿Qué está pasando?

Dejó el plato y se sentó junto a mí para poner sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su postura era tensa e incómoda mientras trataba de descubrir cómo reconfortarme. No era exactamente la más afectiva, y me conmovió que lo estuviera intentando.

Mi interior se retorció violentamente. Las compuertas se habían abierto y no había marcha atrás. Sollocé la historia: cómo mi mamá era la que se encargaba de todas las cosas de chicas, cómo teníamos sesiones de belleza una vez al mes con pedicuras y faciales, cómo la secundaria se había sentido como un sueño porque siempre me sentía bonita y femenina, cómo nos solíamos sentar juntas en el sillón y repasar cada minuto de mi día, cómo me sostuvo y me dejó llorar cuando mi amor de secundaria me destrozó por completo y cómo ella se había ido para siempre.

—Y papá lo intenta tan duro, de verdad lo hace —terminé, sollozando como una niña pequeña—. Pero a veces simplemente la extraño demasiado.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo haces, cariño. —Rose me pasó una mano por el cabello y retorció las puntas—. Parece que eran muy unidas, más que la mayoría de madres e hijas. La mayor parte del tiempo, quiero abofetear a mi mamá, pero aun así estaría devastada si la perdiera. No lo puedo imaginar…

Alice tenía mi mano en las suyas y la apretó con suavidad.

—¿Con quién hablas ahora acerca de las cosas de chicas? ¿La abuelita Edna?

Bufé una risa y sacudí la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no. La quiero, y ella quiere hablar de eso: qué chicos pienso que son lindos, dónde quiero ir a la universidad, y todo eso. Pero todos sus consejos terminan conmigo poniéndome una falda de capa y yendo a bailar en calcetines. Ella tiene esta imagen mental de Ed... de cualquier chico que pueda gustarme siendo Danny mientras yo soy Sandra Dee. Es lindo, pero no ayuda en nada.

Si alguna de ellas notó mi tremendo resbalón, mi más profunda y oscura confesión, no lo hicieron evidente. En su lugar, me abrazaron por unos minutos más y luego comenzaron a recoger mi ropa. Detuve a Alice mientras acomodaba mis bolsas de mano en la repisa de mi armario.

—No es nada especial, pero puedes quedarte con esa, si quieres —señalé el pequeño bolso en sus manos—. Y Rose, si te gusta la roja, puedes llevártela. Ni siquiera me gustan las bolsas, así que no las usaré de nuevo.

—No podemos llevarnos cosas que tu mamá te dio, Bella. —Alice dejó la bolsa en su lugar y se giró para mirarme con la preocupación marcada en sus delicadas facciones.

—Puedes, y lo harás. ¿Qué bien hace una bolsa quedándose en la repisa? Sé que ustedes las apreciarán mucho más de lo que yo lo hice, y eso le hace mejor a la memoria de mi mamá. ¿No lo creen? —Yo pensaba eso. ¿Cuál era el punto de guardar un montón de cosas que nunca usaría, solo porque mi mamá lo había comprado todo?

Alice y Rose me miraron por unos segundos más para asegurarse de que no comenzaría a gritar como loca antes de tomar las bolsas que les había prometido de la repisa.

—Es Coach —susurró Alice.

—Y Dooney and Burke —asentí hacia la bolsa que Rose sostenía.

Fui atacada con abrazos, los que me quité de encima de manera juguetona, y luego trabajamos juntas para poner en orden mi armario. Todo lo que fuera demasiado ligero para octubre fue puesto en cajas, mientras que suéteres y chaquetas fueron colgadas en los ganchos. Casi habíamos terminado cuando Rose habló de nuevo.

—En serio, Bella. ¿Con quién hablas cuando quieres hablar de cosas de chicas?

—¿De qué necesitaría hablar? Sé dónde comprar tampones, tuve la charla cuando tenía diez… ¿De qué más necesito saber que mi papá no pueda decirme?

—De chicos —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Con quién hablas cuando tienes un enamoramiento en alguien? —Rose tomó mi mano y me guio de nuevo hacia la orilla de la cama.

Me hice para atrás y me recargué contra la cabecera de la cama, abrazando la almohada contra mi estómago. Las chicas me veían con interés, esperando mi respuesta como si contuviera los secretos del universo.

—No importa quién me gusta —dije finalmente—. A él no le gusto. Quiero decir, lo hago, pero a él le gustan todas.

—Lo sabía —jadeó Alice.

—Mierda —dijo Rose al mismo tiempo—. Él no, Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —Alice se puso las manos en las caderas y miró mal a Rosalie—. Es un buen chico. Ella pudo haber escogido algo peor.

—Ella misma contestó esa pregunta.

Miré alternadamente entre ellas como si estuvieran jugando tenis. Sirve; regresa.

—Quizá solo está esperando por la chica correcta. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

Rosalie bufó y se subió a la cama conmigo.

—Cuando me mudé aquí hace dos años, Edward coqueteaba conmigo como loco. Realmente pensé que podría llegar a algo, también. Pensé que realmente le gustaba. Pero luego… nada. Su hermano apareció, me invitó a salir y nunca miré atrás. Eso me salvó. Me vi como una tonta por los dos meses que pensé que Edward me quería. No sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con las otras chicas.

—Pero él dijo que apartó lo suyo —susurré. Como si eso fuera algo especial.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Eso es algo extraño. Realmente lo hizo desde el momento en el que te bajaste de tu camioneta el primer día de clases. De hecho, se metió en una pelea con Tyler por eso.

Recordé la camiseta sucia y su visita a la oficina del director. Mi estómago se retorció de la emoción, pero se fue con rapidez y me recompuse.

—Aun así, coquetea con todo lo que respira.

—Sí. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que hablara en serio, cariño. Lo siento.

Alice no había dicho nada, pero parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando su boca se abrió para hablar, ambas nos giramos para dejar que lo hiciera, incluso aunque estábamos seguras que no estaríamos de acuerdo con ella.

—Hace dos años, Edward realmente tuvo una novia. Ya saben, el tipo de novia que un chico de catorce años tiene. Del tipo "hablas por teléfono y pretendes que realmente vas a una cita". Estuvieron juntos por casi seis meses, y luego un día, la dejó. Dijo que ella no era lo que estaba buscando. ¡Tenía catorce! Chico estúpido. Pero no ha salido con nadie desde entonces. Solamente coquetea con las chicas y las hace pensar que puede haber algo ahí, pero nunca ha sido serio. Solo me pregunto si ahora…

—Hace lo mismo conmigo, Alice. —Traté de no recordar la expresión en sus ojos cuando me dijo que pertenecía. No era una declaración de ningún tipo, excepto de que quizás podíamos ser amigos.

La decepción remplazó la esperanza, y ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Es solo que creo que ustedes serían muy buenos juntos.

De alguna manera, incluso con toda su tontería, yo misma también pensaba que quizás lo seríamos.

* * *

 **¡Bonito viernes!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? no se les olvide dejarme su opinión ;)**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado, gracias a:**

 **Miz Cullen, Albaa yassmin, Yani, MyPensar, Brenda Cullenn, Leahdecall, Anastacia T. Crawford, Laury D, Adriu, Cely Peralta, Shikara65, freedom2604, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, becky grandchester, jupy, Srher Evans, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, Anna DG, Lady Grigori, Sus Hale, nataliastewart, Let Cull, patymdn y los Guest :)**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus rr´s, recuerden que son muy importantes; muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos nuevamente el lunes, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Desperté gracias a un ligero ruido en mi ventana, y una ola de miedo me invadió. Miré al techo por un momento, esperando escuchar de nuevo el sonido, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era la televisión en el piso de abajo. Papá estaba viendo una película de acción a un volumen demasiado alto.

El reloj indicaba que era pasada la medianoche, así que no había estado dormida por mucho tiempo. El sueño jaló mis párpados mientras la adrenalina bajaba, y comencé a sucumbir al sueño una vez más. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir, escuché el ruido otra vez.

Somnolienta, caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí, demasiado cansada como para asustarme otra vez. Edward estaba a unos seis metros de la casa, con su brazo alzado y listo para lanzar otra piedra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —No me molesté en mantener la voz baja. Incluso si estuviera preocupada de ser descubierta, sabía que la película de papá estaba demasiado fuerte como para que él me escuchara.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —susurró Edward de vuelta.

Él miró alrededor con sospecha, como si esperara ser tacleado y arrestado en cualquier momento.

—Estás loco. Es más de medianoche. —Comencé a cerrar la ventana, pero él me detuvo.

—¿Por favor? Esta es la mejor hora para caminar; ya lo verás.

Parecía tan sincero que tuve que acceder. De todos modos, ¿quién podría decirle que no a ese rostro?

—Espera un segundo —murmuré.

Pasé unos jeans sobre mis shorts de dormir y tomé una sudadera. Debí haberme preocupado por cómo lucía, dado que estaba a punto de salir con el chico más guapo de la escuela, pero aún no me había sacudido por completo del sueño. El aire de finales de octubre era lo suficientemente frío como para que mi sudadera cubriera todo lo que no debería ser visto por el sexo opuesto, incluso aunque tal vez quisiera que el sexo opuesto lo viera todo… quizás… en algún punto.

Sin molestarme en ser silenciosa, bajé las escaleras. Papá quitó la vista de la televisión con una expresión perpleja.

—Edward quiere que vaya a caminar con él. ¿Eso está bien?

Papá lució indeciso por un momento antes de asentir.

—Solo vuelve antes de las dos, por favor. Y, ya sabes… Sé inteligente.

Rodé los ojos.

—Por favor. Incluso aunque fuera estúpida, a él no le gusto de esa manera. Volveré antes de las dos. Promesa de exploradora.

Edward estaba esperando detrás de un arbusto junto al porche cuando salí.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —susurró.

—Uh, tenía que vestirme y decirle a mi papá a dónde iba. No tienes que susurrar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cómicamente y giró la cabeza hacia los lados, como si esperara que papá atravesara la puerta y lo arrestara.

—¿Pediste permiso? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Reí y caminé hacia el campo, y él me siguió.

—Claro que pedí permiso.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Ahora no hay peligro de que nos descubran. —Dejó de susurrar y habló en su voz normal.

—Apenas empiezo a divertirme con amigos por primera vez en mi vida —le informé—. No voy a arruinar eso pasando el año castigada. Tenemos dos horas para caminar y luego volveré a la cama como una buena niña.

Él soltó una risita —una jodida risita— y tomó mi mano. Me dije a mí misma que no significaba nada, pero la calidez de su palma contra la mía simplemente era demasiado. Estaba embelesada. Él estaba tomando mi mano, y la luna estaba enorme sobre nosotros, y una neblina cubría los espacios entre la abundante vegetación de las colinas, y el aroma de las hojas de los árboles cubrió mis sentidos, y era el momento más mágico de todos.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Mi voz era más pequeña que un suspiro, toda tonta y dulce bajo su hechizo.

—¿Sabías que mi casa está al otro lado de este bosque? —preguntó, señalando un punto entre los árboles.

Sacudí la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio para esconder la emoción que amenazaba con salir. Había estado tan cerca todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Al otro lado del campo, pasando el granero, en el bosque y… ahí estaba él.

—Hay un arroyo que separa las propiedades. Voy a nadar ahí todo el tiempo en el verano. Quería ir por ti varias veces después de que te mudaras, pero… —Se encogió de hombros y dejó morir su oración.

—No vamos a nadar hoy, ¿verdad? —Temblé en el fresco aire de otoño.

Si pensaba que iba a meter incluso mi dedo más pequeño en el arroyo de la montaña, estaba aún más loco de lo que pensaba.

Se rio y me acercó más a él, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro para calmar mis temblores. Eso solo lo empeoró.

—Nah, no nadaremos. Ni siquiera te mojaré. Pero pensé que podríamos pescar un poco, si quieres.

Reí.

—Si quieres ir a pescar, trajiste al Swan equivocado. Eso es la cosa de mi papá. Pero le daré una oportunidad. ¿Harás que ponga la carnada en mi propio anzuelo?

Él movió las cejas hacia mí y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te da asco? ¿No quieres tocar un pequeño y pegajoso gusano?

Lo golpeé con la cadera, y tuvo que dejarme ir por un momento para recuperar su equilibrio. Su risa baja ante mi demostración de fuerza mandó un revoloteo por mi estómago y pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser perfecto?

—No me importa tocar un gusano. Solo no me gusta la idea de matarlo.

La risa de Edward se fue y apretó mi mano con suavidad.

—Si no quieres matarlo, yo me encargaré de eso por ti.

La luz de la luna. Magia. Asesinar gusanos. ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Yo sé que les gustó el capítulo, así que por favor dejen su opinión en su respectivo review ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Yani, Cely Peralta, Nena-Mary, alejandra1987, Jazmin Li, karolay28, Miz Cullen, Mercedes Mejia, Roxy Sanchez, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, soledadcullen, Sus Hale, Adriu, Anastacia T. Crawford, MyPensar, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Shikara65, freedom2604, patymdn, Anna DG, Gabriela Cullen, Licet Salvatore, Hanna D.L., Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, Pili, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, Let Cull, Yoliki y los Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir la traducción, como bien dicen algunas, es muy fácil leer la historia en inglés y ya, pero significa mucho que decidan quedarse con nosotras y no se desesperen, les aseguro que vienen cosas muy buenas ;)**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El sonido de la corriente del agua llenó el aire, añadiendo una suave música a una noche ya perfecta. Edward me había guiado a una parte profunda del bosque, en donde el profundo estanque para nadar se localizaba. Estaba sorprendida de ver una cobija, una canasta de comida y dos cañas de pescar listas y esperando por nosotros. Si no supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que estaba en una cita con él.

Afortunadamente, él no había sido serio ni por un segundo desde que nos sentamos. Con todo el romance tiñendo cada aspecto de la noche, corría peligro de perder aún más mi corazón, pero él se lo había llevado todo. Nuestra conversación había estado llena de bromas y risa, sin nada de las miradas y suaves palabras que casi habían sido mi destrucción en el pasado.

—Tengo que irme pronto. —Mi voz fue apenas más fuerte que la corriente del arroyo, pero él la había escuchado.

Se recostó en la cobija y giró su cabeza en mi dirección, invitándome a unírmele con los ojos. No pude resistirme.

Las estrellas eran visibles a través de las hojas de los árboles, brillantes y tintineantes sin la luz de la ciudad para opacarlas. Era una de las otras cosas que había aprendido a amar de mi nuevo pueblo de la montaña.

—¿Has pensando en lo que te dije hace unas semanas?

Sus palabras de la noche de la fogata pasaron por mi cabeza y sonreí. Incluso el más coqueto de los cuatro condados se había tomado algo de tiempo esa noche para hacerme sentir como si perteneciera.

—Estabas diciéndome que encajaba —susurré—. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

Edward rodó hacia su lado con un gruñido.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que dije? Cristo, Bella. Si eso fue todo lo que te llevaste…

Estaba en completo silencio. Su despreocupada actitud de antes había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar había una ardiente expresión que solo había visto unas cuantas veces.

—Um… entonces, ¿qué querías decir? Me hizo feliz, lo que dijiste. Creer que finalmente había encontrado un lugar para encajar. ¿Realmente no querías decir eso?

Se acostó sobre la espalda y dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

—Imposible. Es imposible que tú no veas lo que nosotros, Bella. No nos caes bien porque encajas. Lo haces porque haces exactamente todo lo contrario. ¿No lo ves?

Sus palabras estaban partiendo mi corazón en dos. Todo lo que había creído desde esa noche en la fogata, cada segundo de cada día en la escuela en donde regresaba más y más sonrisas dirigidas hacia mí… él estaba diciendo que nada de eso era verdad.

—Eres tan bonita, Bella, y ni siquiera lo ves. Eres lista, y amable, y generosa. Tienes sueños que van más allá de este tonto y pequeño pueblo. ¿Sabías que solo cuatro de la clase que se graduó el año pasado fueron a la universidad? El diez por ciento suena demasiado cuando hay más de mil personas en una clase. Aquí, el diez por ciento significa cuatro. Treinta y seis personas se graduaron de Cedar Ridge High el año pasado y todos están trabajando en Wal-Mart o casándose y teniendo hijos.

Mientras más hablaba, su adorable acento se iba marcando más. Incluso sus palabras mordaces eran hermosas con su profundo acento sureño.

—Tú nos recuerdas que hay algo más, un enorme mundo al que podemos unirnos después de graduarnos. No estoy seguro del resto, pero espero que seas tú la que lidere el cambio cuando nos graduemos el siguiente año y nos vayamos de este pueblo.

Su líder… ellos pensaban que yo era su líder. Este hermoso chico, el parlanchín de Emmett, la alegre de Alice, el relajado de Jasper, la asombrosa de Rosalie… todos me admiraban.

—¿Por qué? —susurré—. No soy nada especial.

—Acabo de decirte que lo eres. Sin importar lo irritante que es que no lo veas, tu modestia te hace aún más hermosa. En realidad, me da gusto que no lo veas. Serías completamente peligrosa.

—Tú estás completamente loco —repliqué, sonriendo como boba.

No se había declarado, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Sus palabras llegaron profundo dentro de mí, llenando las pequeñas fisuras y grietas dentro de mi alma. Sin importar a dónde fuera o qué hiciera por el resto de mi vida, recordaría sus palabras, su fe en mí.

—Realmente eres especial, Bella. Eres especial para mí.

Ahí. Esa era una declaración. Tenía que serlo. Mi corazón explotó en mi pecho, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. No podría soportar ver que una sonrisita o un guiño coqueto acompañaban sus palabras.

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **Este fue un capítulo muy dulce y en verdad espero que les gustara :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Yani, Loquibell, Roxy Sanchez, Albaa yassmin, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Anna DG, anybella, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, Jazmin Li, LauryD, ConyFarias, Adriu, beckygrandchester, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, patymdn, tulgarita, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, soledadcullen, LicetSalvatore, Let Cull, nataliastewart, lizdayanna, karolay28, EmmaBe, Sus Hale, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Leah De Call y los Guest.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su rr y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Aún estaba flotando cuando llegué a la escuela el siguiente lunes. Todos estaban emocionados por Halloween, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en un apuesto chico llamándome especial bajo las estrellas.

Me esperó en la puerta y caminó hacia mi casillero conmigo, siendo bobo y haciendo chistes todo el tiempo. No esperaba que actuara diferente. Sabía que todo era diferente incluso aunque él hubiera sido llamado a la oficina del director por colgarse del techo en el primer periodo.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, todos nos sentamos juntos en nuestra pequeña mesa como siempre lo hacíamos, pero en parejas definidas. Nadie fuera del grupo hubiera notado el cambio, pero nosotros lo hicimos. Rosalie me miró por encima de la cabeza de Edward con las cejas alzadas, y todo lo que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros. Sus ojos me decían que fuera cuidadosa; mi corazón le dijo que se callara.

Pensé que todo el periodo del almuerzo pasaría sin que alguien señalara la diferencia, pero lo pensé demasiado pronto. Emmett, en toda su infinita sabiduría, abrió su gran boca y lanzó la pregunta.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Algo que debamos saber?

Señaló hacia mí y Edward, con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Bajé la cabeza y miré hacia mi bolsa café del almuerzo, esperando por el rechazo que me quebraría.

—Hay algo acerca de ella —dijo Edward con lentitud—. No sé lo que es…

Jasper bufó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Usas a Billy Joel para esto?

—Ella tiene una sonrisa que me cura.

El calor se acumuló en mi pecho y mis mejillas mientras su voz se fortalecía y se transformaba en una canción.

—Al menos dale algo nuevo —intervino Alice—. Ella se merece eso.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento, mentalmente cambiándole al radio en su cabeza. Tocó la mesa con sus nudillos y luego saltó de su asiento.

—Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca te dejaría ir. —La voz de Edward era fuerte y clara mientras se apretaba el pecho dramáticamente.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron ahogadas por los abucheos que sonaron en la cafetería, y tuvo que evitar las servilletas y orillas de pizza que volaron en su dirección. Con una risa, se volvió a sentar y pretendió sellar sus labios.

—Termínalo antes de que comience —me aconsejó Rosalie.

—Cualquier chico que piense que eso es una serenata adecuada no te merece —coincidió Jasper por completo con su hermana.

Edward rio de nuevo y enterró su rostro en mi hombro.

—No los escuches. Ellos no aprecian el arte de verdad.

Continuó tarareando la canción sin letra, meciéndose en su asiento. Su brazo rozó el mío en diversas ocasiones, mandando descargas de electricidad por mi cuerpo, pero mantuve una expresión serena.

Había escuchado las palabras de Rosalie y Jasper, pero no podía sacar las de Edward de mi cabeza. Claramente había estado bromeando, pero había cantado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la habitación lo escuchara.

 _Novio._

¿Era eso lo que él era?

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que dejen su opinión en su review :D**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Albaa Yassmin, Adriu, helenagonzalez26-athos, cary, Loquibell, Miz Cullen, Pili, Roxy Sanchez, Jazmin Li, Laury D, karolay28, , MyPensar, EmmaBe, Shikara65, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, soledadcullen, lizdayanna, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Let Cull, somas, LicetSalvatore, Sus Hale y Leahdecall.**

 **Gracias a todas y nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w** **w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

—¿Estás lista para comer, abuelita Edna?

La señora más dulce del mundo alzó la mirada de su libro y sonrió.

—¿Otra cacerola?

—Ya sabes. Esta vez elegí una buena, lo prometo.

Llamé a papá a la mesa y comenzamos a comer de la lasaña vegetariana con gusto. Bueno, la abuelita Edna y yo lo hicimos. Papá frunció el ceño y preguntó dónde estaba la comida.

—No necesita ser carne para ser comida, papá. Si no estás lleno cuando terminemos, manejaré hacia la Shop Stop y te compraré un gran pedazo de carne.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y comió de su plato por algunos minutos, seguro de saber que la proteína estaba en camino. Comimos en silencio por unos minutos, acompañado en ocasiones de los sonidos de placer de papá. Parecía ser que él disfrutaba de la pila de vegetales y queso más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

—Dinos acerca de tu joven, Bella. —La abuelita Edna alejó su plato con una sonrisa satisfecha y fijó su mirada en mí.

Cómo es que siempre sabía que guardaba secretos, no tenía idea. Papá también me miró con interés, probablemente preguntándose cómo habían progresado las cosas desde el baile de Edward en la gasolinera.

—No lo sé. —Solo podía encogerme de hombros.

¿Quién realmente sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico?

—Él es un buen chico —dijo la abuelita Edna.

Papá parecía querer rebatir eso, pero se contuvo.

—Él es amable, papá. —Lancé una mirada sobre mi plato en la dirección de mi padre—. Es solo que… lo es con todos. Realmente me gusta, mucho más de lo que yo a él. Él… él dijo que soy especial, pero no lo sé. No es la gran cosa, supongo.

—Él y su hermano cuidan de las vacas por mí. —La abuelita Edna siguió hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho mi secreto.

Me habría cuestionado la senilidad, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que me decía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Me incliné hacia delante, esperando lo que sea que viniera después.

—Después de atender las vacas, Emmett siempre se iba a casa, pero Edward, ese dulce chico, venía adentro y se sentaba conmigo por un rato. Pensé que solo quería las galletas que horneaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que él...

Un fuerte ruido en la cocina interrumpió lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir, y todos saltamos de la mesa en alarma. Incluso la abuelita Edna se movió más rápido de lo que yo pensé que era posible.

Papá se estiró por su arma antes de recordar que se la había quitado, y golpeó la mesa por la frustración. Corrió hacia la puerta principal para recuperarla mientras la abuelita Edna y yo nos escapábamos hacia el pasillo.

—Lo siento… lo siento. Solo soy yo.

Ante el sonido de esa voz, mis huesos se derritieron y mi rostro se calentó más que el sol. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para preguntarme por qué demonios él estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina. Todo en lo que pude pensar era en que él probablemente me había escuchado proclamar que… me gustaba.

Lo mucho, mucho que me gustaba.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Esta vez las dejo con un poco de suspenso, jajaja.** **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, no se olviden de su review ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, cary, Yoliki, Laury D, freedom2604, jupy, LicetSalvatore, Miz Cullen, Mercedes Mejia, Roxy Sanchez, Hanna D.L, Anna DG, Sus Hale, lizdayanna, becky grandchester, Anastica T. Crawford, helenagonzale26-athos, bbluelilas, tulgarita, MayReyes, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Let Cull, glow0718, Pili, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, anybella y el Guest. Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews, me encanta leer lo que piensan :)**

 **No se desesperen con los capítulos, les aseguro que se vienen cosas buenas;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

—Chico, casi haces que te dispare, de nuevo. —Papá entró de nuevo a la sala de estar con su pistola apuntando al suelo.

Edward sacó la cabeza de la cocina pero rápidamente se metió de nuevo cuando vio a papá listo para apuntar.

—¡No dispare, por el amor de Dios! Solo vine a dejarle a la abuelita Edna el postre que mamá hizo. Tocaré la próxima vez; ¡lo prometo!

—Oh, tu madre es un encanto. Ella hace el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo. —La abuelita Edna se quitó el miedo y tomó su lugar en la mesa de nuevo.

Papá y yo aún temblábamos como las últimas y solitarias hojas en los árboles, pero la abuelita Edna sonrió y palmeó el asiento vacío junto a ella. Edward se asomó por el marco de la puerta para asegurarse que papá no estuviera a punto de disparar. Cuando decidió que la situación era segura, cumplió el deseo de la abuelita Edna y se acercó a la mesa con un enorme plato de un postre que se veía delicioso.

—¿Has conocido ya a Esme y Carlisle, Bella?

Ella no esperó por mi respuesta antes de pararse e ir a la cocina. Aún podía verla mientras buscaba tazones y cucharas para la delicia de chocolate.

—Um, no. Yo… —Dejé de hablar, fascinada por el rubor que invadió las mejillas de Edward.

Estaba a punto de decir que nunca había sido invitada, pero la vergüenza de Edward me detuvo. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero sí hirió mis sentimientos el que no me hubiera presentado. Nuestros amigos hablaban todo el tiempo acerca de lo lindos que eran, así que él no estaba manteniéndolos en secreto de nadie.

Ambos tratamos de ocultar nuestros rostros sonrojados durante el resto del postre. Papá y la abuelita Edna parecieron compadecerse de nosotros y cambiaron de tema, hablando del clima, de entre todas las cosas.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos y en el lavavajillas, llevé a Edward hacia la puerta. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera con él.

—Gracias por traer el postre —dije, desesperada por iniciar alguna clase de conversación—. Distrajiste a mi papá del hecho de que no había carne en su lasaña. Me salvaste de un viaje hacia el supermercado.

—¿Qué? —Edward lucía distraído y nervioso—. Oh… sí. Por supuesto.

El silencio nos envolvió, y me pregunté por qué me había arrastrado hacia el porche si solamente nos íbamos a mover de un lado a otro con incomodidad.

—Mira, escuché lo que dijiste. —Lanzó las palabras como si le hubieran quemado.

Deseé que las viejas tablas de madera del porche se abrieran y me dejaran desaparecer. Sabía que él había estado ahí. Simplemente lo sabía.

Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y me dio una media sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Si no hubiera estado tan mortificada, hubiera sido muy lindo.

—¿Realmente crees que te gusto más de lo que tú me gustas?

El aliento se me fue de golpe, como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago. Por un momento, el mundo desapareció, y me quedé sola en el porche. Sin sonido, sin árboles, sin estrellas, sin Edward. Tan repentino como se fue, todo volvió de golpe, y todo lo que pude ver fue su expresión seria y petrificada.

—Um, sí. —No tuve más opción que decirle la verdad.

El peso de mis sentimientos hacia él me llenó por completo, sin dejar lugar para algo más. Si yo le gustaba más que eso, él habría estallado. Así es como sabía que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes.

—Imposible —dijo, una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro—. No hay manera.

No quería discutir con él, más que nada porque eso me delataría, le dejaría saber lo obsesionada que estaba, así que solo sacudí la cabeza con lentitud.

—Sí, lo es —insistió—. Mira, hay mucho que debería decirte, pero lo haré pronto, lo prometo. Solo tengo que… ya sabes… ser valiente o algo así. Pero hasta ese entonces, debes saber que estoy algo así como loco por ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, él tomó mi mano, me acercó a él, y dejó un beso en mi frente. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces y demasiado cálidos, todo al mismo tiempo. El shock me invadió desde ese punto de contacto hasta los dedos de los pies, dejándome sin palabras hasta que él estaba lejos de mi vista a través del campo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Muero por escuchar sus opiniones del capítulo, ¿es un acercamiento, no? debe de contar para algo, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Brenda Cullenn, Yani, Albaa yassmin, Laury D, Yoliki, Adriu, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Shikara65, Srher Evans, patymdn, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Pili, Roxy Sanchez, Hanna D.L., lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore (sí, hay un pov de Edward), y Vanina Cantamutto.**

 **No olviden su rr y nos leemos el viernes :)**

 **xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

La canción de batalla de Cedar Ridge High sonaba débilmente en el aire, animando aproximadamente a cero personas para el juego. Las animadoras daban su máximo esfuerzo para que la gente se animara, pero era una audiencia cansada. Lo único que podía atrapar la atención de todos, además de un touchdown en el campo, era Edward Cullen.

En el momento que llegamos al juego, Alice y yo acomodamos cobijas en la fila más alta de las gradas para que pudiéramos estar cálidas en las temperaturas casi invernales. Jasper se encargó de la comisión de bocadillos, y Edward desapareció por completo. Reapareció momentos después con las animadoras, usando su versión del uniforme.

Encontró mi mirada y guiñó, y me enterré bajo las cobijas antes de que el resto de la audiencia se girara y me encontrara en las gradas. Sin embargo, seguía mirando. ¿Quién podría apartar sus ojos de él?

En algo típico de Edward, animó a la audiencia con sus payasadas, bailando al ritmo de las rutinas en las que las animadoras llevaban trabajando toda la temporada. Cuando no sabía los movimientos, simplemente meneaba el trasero y sacudía los brazos. Su falda caía debajo de las rodillas, pero cada vuelta y giro exponía un bóxer rojo para que el mundo lo viera. Las chicas babeaban. Los chicos se morían de risa. Todos lo amaban.

Cuando la presentación terminó y la gente en las gradas aplaudía, él señaló hacia mí una última vez y puso su mano sobre su corazón.

—Oh, por Dios. Eso es tan lindo —susurró Alice.

Me sacudí las cobijas y acepté su gesto con gracia y la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Cuando regresó a nosotros, estaba de nuevo con sus jeans y su sudadera con capucha, temblando por el aire frío.

—No sé cómo ellas usan esas faldas con este clima. No puedo sentir el trasero. —Se acercó a mí y me golpeó con el codo juguetonamente, rogándome por un poco de espacio bajo mis colchas.

Por supuesto, se lo di. Sin embargo, mientras menos espacio le diera, más cerca se tendría que sentar. Estaba bastante segura de que era un genio.

No podía dejar de mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes. En una ocasión, esos ojos me miraron de vuelta, y él sonrió y me apretó la mano. Él había dicho que tenía cosas que decirme, cosas que aclararían todo, pero en ese momento, no necesitaba sus palabras. Me estaba mostrando todo con sus acciones.

Nos juntamos bajo las cobijas hasta el medio tiempo, parándonos solamente cuando Emmett marcó un touchdown para las Águilas. La audiencia comenzó a dispersarse mientras le gente se daba un descanso de las frías gradas de concreto. Decidí que probablemente era una buena idea moverme un poco para que no me congelara en una sola posición por el resto del juego.

Edward me acompañó y se dirigió a la pequeña tienda para conseguir algo de chocolate caliente mientras yo me movía hacia los baños. Miré lo suficiente como para verlo ser acosado por dos animadoras del equipo contrario. No quería ver si coqueteaba de vuelta, pero imaginé que probablemente lo haría. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Estaba a punto de jalar la palanca del excusado cuando escuché voces mencionar su nombre. Era una escena clásica—algo que pensé que solo pasaba en las películas— y tuve que detenerme a escuchar.

—¡Gah, Edward Cullen! —exclamó una chica—. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Sí, es una pena que tenga novia.

Estaba incandescente de felicidad. Me había llamado su novia. Le había dicho a estas lindas y alegres chicas, que no tenían parentesco alguno con él, que yo era su novia. Me sentía con ganas de bailar con las animadoras la próxima vez que hicieran sus rutinas. Podría subirme a la pequeña tarima, robar el micrófono y dejar salir un gritito que dejaría sordos a todos a un kilómetro de distancia. Me sentía con ganas de hacer algo verdaderamente loco, algo al nivel Edward-Cullen de locura.

—No sabía que él hiciera la cosa de "novio".

—Aparentemente lo hace. Me acaba de decir que ha estado enamorado de esta chica por casi dos años.

Mi acelerado corazón se detuvo y saltó de mi pecho. Algo así como loco por mí, mi trasero. Quienquiera que sea la novia de dos años, no era yo.

Yo solamente lo había conocido por cuatro meses.

* * *

 **... sí... quizá haya sido algo malo que éste capítulo tuviera que publicarse en viernes... bueno, sirve para crear expectativa, jajaja.**

 **Muero por escuchar sus opiniones, así que por favor dejen un review :)**

 **Gracias a las que lo hicieron el capítulo pasado:**

 **freedom2604, Yani, Dayan Marie Bella Cullen, Shikara65, Hanna DL, glow0718, Aryam shields, Roxy Sanchez, Brenda Cullenn, anybella, jupy, torposoplo12, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, helenagonzalez2-athos, Anna DG, tulgarita, Yoliki, Licet Salvatore, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Cleo de Luna, Duende Cullen, Sully YM, Paola Lightwood, Albaa Yassmin, Miz Cullen, Pili, Lady Grigori, Let Cull, lizdayanna, somas, Sus Hale.**

 **Avisos:**

 **-Si leen la historia en inglés, por favor sin spoilers ;) (aplica lo mismo si leen/leyeron 'Sugar')**

 **-Sí, voy a traducir 'Sugar'.**

 **-No, lo siento. Sé que me lo van a pedir pero no les puedo dar otro capítulo hoy; ánimo, no falta tanto para el lunes ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Él estaba esperando con el chocolate caliente y una sonrisa que no pude regresar.

—¿Novia?

La sonrisa decayó.

—¿Eso está bien? Es decir… sabía que debí de hablar contigo primero, pero...

—¿Bien? —Mi voz era baja y temblorosa—. ¿Bien?

Bueno, la segunda vez que lo dije sonó más como un chillido.

»¿Crees que _está bien_ tener una novia de dos años y luego darme esperanzas? Hacerme sentir _especial_. ¿Como si estuvieras loco por mí? ¿Quieres saber si eso está bien?

Edward soltó los vasos de chocolate y se acercó a mí. Vagamente registré el caliente líquido mientras me mojaba los zapatos y las piernas. Mi alma estaba congelada.

—No, Bella…

Lo detuve.

—No sé por qué pensé que hablabas en serio. Nunca lo haces. Todos me advirtieron que coqueteabas como loco pero que no significaba nada. Dios, soy tan estúpida. Estúpida, simple y tonta Bella. Me enamoré de ti, caí en tus trucos. Dejé que me abrazaras y bromearas e incluso que me besaras… en la frente, claro, pero se sintió como mucho más.

Estaba balbuceando, pero no podía parar.

»Estás enamorado de ella. Las escuché decirlo. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien y hacerme esto a mí? ¿Ella sabe de mí?

—Sí —gritó la palabra con desesperación.

—Así que soy la única que no sabía. La única persona que no estaba dentro del pequeño juego. Jesús.

Las palabras de Rosalie volvieron para atormentarme. Debí de haberla escuchado, debí de haber prestado atención a lo que decía. Lo que fuera que él le había hecho a ella, me lo había hecho a mí. ¿Cuántas chicas habían estado en medio?

 _«Me vi como una tonta por los dos meses que pensé que Edward me quería. No sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con las otras chicas»._

Eso fue lo que Rosalie dijo. Podía decir lo mismo.

—Rosalie dijo que harías esto —murmuré—. Ella dijo que le hiciste lo mismo a ella, y yo simplemente no la escuché.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en confusión.

—¿Rosalie? Te refieres a cuando recién se mudó…

No lo dejé terminar.

—También jugaste con ella. La hiciste pensar que era especial cuando había otras chicas durante todo ese tiempo. ¿O solo una?

Asintió miserablemente, su boca se abrió para interrumpir, pero seguí hablando.

»La misma chica, ¿eh?

Su cabeza asintió de nuevo.

»Así que eso era lo que necesitabas decirme. Eh.

No esperé a escuchar su respuesta. Las señales habían estado en mi rostro todo este tiempo, pero decidí evadirlas, ignorarlas. Desde el primer día de escuela, le gente me advirtió que él nunca hablaba en serio.

Debí de haberlos escuchado.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes!**

 **Pues la cosa ya está difícil con estos dos muchachos, ¿qué creen que tenga que decir Edward a su favor? dejen su opinión en su review ;)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias a:**

 **Laury D, Yani, montse lugoxtremo, freedom2604, Anna DG, Cony Cullen, jupy, nataliastewart, Miz Cullen, Dayan Marie Bella Cullen, anybella, Shikara65, LicetSalvatore, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, Vanina Cantamutto, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, patymdn, Srher Evans, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, soledadcullen, Albaa Yassmin, Pili, Roxy Sanchez, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, glow0718, somas, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, Hanna DL, Let Cull, Sus Hale y Adriu.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de su rr y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Alice envió mensaje tras mensaje, pero los ignoré todos. Era infantil de mi parte dejar a todos ahí sin avisarles a dónde había ido, pero me imaginé que Edward merecía el placer de explicarles todo.

También ignoré las piedras en mi ventana esa noche. No podía creer su descaro, tratando de llamar mi atención después de todo lo que había hecho. Me enterré bajó las cobijas y me mantuve despierta hasta el amanecer. Antes de que saliera de la cama, escuché la voz de papá en las escaleras.

—Lo has hecho, chico. No sé qué, pero si ella está así de triste, debe de haber sido bastante malo.

—Solo quiero explicarle… —La voz de Edward seguía siendo tan hermosa que dolía, incluso aunque estuviera rota y ronca.

—Bueno, ahora creo que debes esperar hasta que ella esté lista para escucharte. Hasta ese entonces, deja de lanzar piedras a esta casa, ¿me escuchaste?

Tuve que sonreír. Nada se le escapaba a mi padre.

Él y la abuelita Edna me dejaron quedarme arriba en mi capullo de tristeza, excepto por las horas de comida. Mientras comíamos, nadie dijo nada. La abuelita Edna parecía como si quisiera hacerlo algunas veces —incluso murmuró acerca de lo buen chico que era Edward— pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta.

Por la tarde del domingo, llamé a Alice para agradecerle por los mensajes y por darme espacio. Rosalie estaba con ella, y habían estado hablando de mí.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Él nos dijo lo que pasó. —Rosalie sonaba tan sincera, sin una pizca de un "te lo dije" en su voz.

—¿Todo? —susurré.

No podía soportar la idea de que ellas supieran la historia completa antes que yo, pero ellas lo conocían más. Tendría sentido si lo hicieran.

—Bueno, no —dijo Alice—. Él solo nos dijo que lo había arruinado… y que lo sentía si te perdíamos como amiga.

Las lágrimas contra las que había luchado por dos días finalmente se derramaron. Entre sollozos, traté de consolarlas.

—Oh, chicas… no iré a ningún lado. Sé que será incómodo por un tiempo con Edward alrededor, pero eventualmente estaré bien con todo eso. Es decir, él y Rosalie aún se llevan bien, ¿no? No dejaré que esto arruine mi amistad con ustedes. Lo prometo.

—Bueno, no me importa si lo conozco más. —La voz de Rosalie sonaba fuerte y segura—. Eres mi amiga, y él es un bastardo. Estaré justo a tu lado desde el momento en el que bajes de tu camioneta mañana. No dejaremos que te lastime de nuevo, cariño.

Hablaba en serio, también. Ambas chicas estaban en mi sitio usual esperando por mí al día siguiente, listas con sonrisas sombrías y abrazos. Me flanquearon y me dirigieron a las puertas, invitándome a mantener mis ojos al frente en lugar de buscarlo.

Llegué a mi casillero sin ningún problema. Me pregunté si él se presentaría. Estaba lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo.

Había olvidado planear algo para biología, probablemente porque no llegó al almuerzo. Mientras asumía que se había quedado en casa, él estaba esperando por mí en nuestra mesa de laboratorio.

No quería que me importara el hecho de que tuviera círculos negros bajo los ojos o que su piel, normalmente bañada por el sol, estuviera pálida y sin vida. Miró a la mesa frente a él y no reconoció mi presencia. Sin embargo, una hoja de papel doblada decía hola de una gran manera.

Sus labios se movieron cuando la tomé, no exactamente en una sonrisa, pero quizá en una expresión de esperanza. Comencé a dejarla de nuevo en la mesa, o romperla en pedazos o incluso lanzársela. Sin embargo, merecía sus palabras. Merecía saberlo.

 _ **Por favor déjame que te cuente sobre ella.**_

La ira me invadió de nuevo y casi rompí mi pluma por la mitad mientras escribía una respuesta.

 _¿Tu novia? ¿Hablas en serio?_

Él lo pensó por un segundo antes de responder.

 _ **No creo que siga siendo mi novia. Y sí. Cuando se trata de ti, hablo muy en serio.**_

Demasiadas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza al mismo tiempo. Había solo una manera de responderlas, sin importar lo duro que fuera. Me hice para atrás y planté mi frente en la mesa, preparándome para lo que vendría.

 _Bien._

Casi se cayó del banquillo cuando lo leyó. El color llenó sus mejillas de nuevo y me dio una de las más hermosas sonrisas que hubiera visto. Era mucho más que sus sonrisas traviesas o sus muecas burlonas. Era incluso más hermosa que cualquiera de sus sonrisas complacidas y felices. Esta contenía tristeza y esperanza, mezclado con su apuesto y exhausto rostro.

 _Después de la escuela_. Añadí después de pensarlo bien. _No trates de hablarme aquí, o es probable que patee tu trasero. O al menos que grite demasiado._

* * *

 **¡Buen miércoles!**

 **¿Creen que Bella por fin lo escuché o se arrepienta? ¿Y qué creen que le diga Edward de su novia? Dejen su opinión en su review ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Yani, Albaa Yassmin, freedom2604, somas, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, Laury D (soy de México :) ), Adriu, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, Let Cull, Dayan Marie Bella Cullen, Leah De Call, beckygrandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Shikara65, Duende Cullen, Srher Evans, patymdn, tulgarita, lizdayanna, nataliastewart, Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, Sus Hale, Hanna DL, Paola Lightwood y anybella.**

 **No saben como me encanta leer todas sus reacciones y teorías, ¡son maravillosas!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a Edward?

La voces a mi alrededor murmuraron mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi última clase del día. Traté de no escucharlas, pero las palabras me llegaron de todas formas.

—Estaba tan callado en clase esta mañana. Siempre está arriba de los escritorios o colgado del techo antes que la clase comience. Escuché que hoy fue el primer día, en dos años, que no ha estado en detención.

Edward pasó a mi lado, caminando cansadamente, cabizbajo y con los ojos en el suelo. Todos a su alrededor se avisaron y señalaron hacia él. ¿Por qué el mundo dejaba de girar cuando Edward no sonreía? ¿Acaso nunca antes había estado triste?

—Mierda, Bella. Lo quebraste. —Emmett miró a su hermano con asombro—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Nada que no se mereciera —contestó Rosalie por mí y golpeó a Emmett en el brazo—. ¿Cómo es que nadie está preocupado por Bella? ¿Acaso alguien pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien?

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, pero solo un poco. Tan enojada como estaba, aún odiaba ver a Edward sufrir, y obviamente lo estaba haciendo, si su comportamiento daba alguna señal. ¿Había perdido a su novia por mí? ¿La chica que amó por años?

No quería sentirme mal por él si lo había hecho. Básicamente la había engañado conmigo, incluso aunque no hubiéramos hecho nada más que tomarnos de las manos. Aun así, realmente me preocupaba por él. Aún perdía el aliento siempre que lo veía, y sentía ese revoloteo en mi pecho. Si de alguna manera yo lo había quebrado, entonces estábamos a mano. Él me había arruinado.

Mi última clase consistió en mirar al pizarrón y pretender que estaba presente, pero nadie se lo creía, ni siquiera la señorita Banks. Me pidió que contestara algo pero tuvo piedad de mí cuando solo me quedé mirándola.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en ir a casa. ¿Llegaría él directo de la escuela, o tendría que esperar incluso más horas por mi explicación?

Él estaba esperando por mí. Maldita sea la abuelita Edna por amarlo tanto, porque lo dejó entrar antes de que yo llegara a casa y le dio el elemento sorpresa. Ella incluso le dio galletas.

Cuando me vio mirándolo, ella palmeó el hombro de Edward y se retiró. Arqueé una ceja y esperé.

—Estaba sentado justo aquí la primera vez que la vi.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

 **De verdad que les tocó mala suerte esta vez, nuevamente se quedan con la intriga hasta el lunes :P**

 **Sé que tienen muchas dudas pero solo recuerden que mucha gente conoce y visita a la abuelita Edna ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr:**

 **Yani, Albaa Yassmin, Cely Peralta, jupy, helenagonzalez26-athos, Leah De Call, Laury D, Yoliki, Shikara65, bbluelilas, anybella, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, Let Cull, tugarita, Licet Salvatore, Paola Lightwood, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, Hanna DL, lizdayanna, somas, Adriu, Sully YM, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Sus Hale, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn y el Guest.**

 **Les pido de favor que dejen su review, amo leer sus opiniones sobre la historia :D**

 **¡Gracias y nos leemos el lunes!**

 **xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

—Más, Edward. Debe de haber más.

Lamió una gota de chocolate de la orilla de sus labios, y me senté en el sofá para ocultar el hecho de que mis piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.

—Recién había descubierto las chicas. Bueno, no descubierto, pero tú sabes… Tuve mi primera novia o como sea que se llamen cuando tienes trece. Rosalie se mudó al pueblo, y era más bonita que mi novia, así que terminé con ella y comencé a coquetear con la chica nueva.

—Todo eso suena muy familiar —dije con malicia.

Tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, pero no dejó de hablar.

—Tu tío Jerry siempre estaba yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo, y no podía hacer todo por él mismo, así que mi papá comenzó a enviarnos a mí y a Emmett aquí para ayudar. La abuelita Edna siempre tenía galletas para pagarnos. Una vez vine adentro, determinado a tomar mis galletas y correr, no me juzgues. Tenía trece, y ella parecía demasiado vieja para mí en ese entonces.

Lo miré. ¿Qué tenía que ver la abuelita Edna en todo eso?

Él me dio una sonrisa irónica, probablemente sabiendo que me estaba confundiendo más que arreglando las cosas.

»Tu papá le envió a tu tío Jerry una carta con tu primera foto de la preparatoria. Estaba aquí, metiéndome galletas a la boca cuando él la recibió. Te vi ese día, Bella, y nunca miré atrás.

¡Esa era la peor foto que me habían tomado! ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

—¿Hablas en serio, Edward? Esa foto es asquerosa. Aún tenía frenos, por Dios.

—Bueno, debiste verme a los catorce. No era exactamente un buen partido. Para mí, tú eras la chica más hermosa que había visto. Dejé de coquetear con Rosalie ese día. Supongo que terminamos o lo que sea, pero Jesús. Teníamos catorce. No es como si hubiéramos tenido citas. Ni siquiera la había besado.

Estaba impresionada. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Excepto…

—¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?

Él rio de manera sombría.

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Que vine aquí cada día después de eso para sentarme y ver álbumes de fotos con tu abuelita Edna? ¿Que la presionaba por historias sobre ti, le preguntaba acerca de chicos con los que estuvieras saliendo, que me ponía celoso si mencionaba algún nombre de chico? ¿Es eso lo que debí de haberte dicho?

La sorpresa y la felicidad me invadieron, robándome la voz. ¿Él me había visto? ¿Él sabía quién era el primer día de escuela? Todo este tiempo, él había estado interesado en mí por una sola fotografía escolar, ¿y nunca dijo una palabra?

»O, ¿qué hay del hecho de que comencé a prestar atención en la escuela por primera vez en mi vida? Aún soy un bobo, pero nunca he fallado con una tarea u obtenido algo más bajo que una B en algo, porque tu abuelita Edna dijo que tú eras una buena estudiante que llegaría lejos. Yo era como todos en este pueblo hasta que ella me dijo eso. He estado coleccionando solicitudes de universidades de cada escuela en Arizona, ahorrando cada centavo así podía ir a donde sea que tú fueras y finalmente conocerte. ¿Debí de haberte dicho eso?

Las palabras siguieron fluyendo de él. Se jaló el cabello y se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba salir todo, todas las cosas que no me había dicho.

»Saliste de tu camioneta en el primer día de escuela, y sabía exactamente quién eras. Pensé que debería jugar seguro y revisar las cosas… ver si te gustaba aunque fuera un poco. Parecía como si estuvieras haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para ignorarme, así que mejoré mi táctica. Hablé con mi mamá…

Así que esa era la razón por la que aún no había conocido a sus padres. Tenía miedo de que lo revelaran todo.

»No podía hablar con nuestros amigos porque ellos te lo habrían dicho. Emmett se habría divertido bastante con la información; ambos sabemos eso. Mamá solo me dijo que fuera yo mismo, dejar que me conocieras lentamente para que no te abrumara con mi estúpido enamoramiento. Pero mientras más te conocía, más me enamoraba.

Pensé en las palabras que la chica había dicho en el juego de fútbol, las mismas que casi me habían destruido.

 _«Me acaba de decir que ha estado enamorado de esta chica por casi dos años»._

—La chica… la animadora…

—No hay ninguna animadora, Bella —me interrumpió Edward con un tono frustrado y lleno de pánico en su voz—. Eres tú. Tú.

—No. Me refiero, ella dijo que tú estabas enamorado… —Ni siquiera pude obligarme a decir las palabras por miedo o esperanza. Era mucha esperanza para que pudiera manejarla.

Edward se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse frente al sofá en el que estaba sentada. Tomó mis manos sin ninguna pelea de mi parte y sonrió.

—Por favor no dejes que eso te asuste, Bella. Es verdad. Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti antes de conocerte, pero era solo una foto… una historia acerca de una linda chica al otro lado del país. Pero luego te conocí, y sí. Me enamoré de ti. Espero que eso esté bien, pero nada cambiará si no.

Asentí tontamente. Edward Cullen me amaba.

»Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Coqueteé con las otras cuando no estabas aquí solo para… no lo sé… pasar el tiempo, supongo. Para que la gente no se preguntara por qué no salía con nadie. No podía. Comparaba a todas contigo. Pero hablo en serio respecto a ti. Quiero coquetear solo contigo, tomar solo tus manos, y… besar...

El cuello de su camiseta estaba en mi puño antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo acerqué a mí, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Él se congeló en sorpresa, pero luego enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor para llevarme a la orilla del cojín. Ahí, estando de rodillas, Edward Cullen me dio el mejor beso de mi vida.

Sus labios, suaves y cálidos como me había atrevido a soñar que serían, besaron los míos. Su aliento, tan dulce y achocolatado, me envolvió y jadeé. Él tomó la oportunidad para jugar con su lengua, pasándola por mi labio inferior con delicadeza y gimiendo cuando regresé el gesto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, perdida en el milagro de su boca, la magia de sus labios, pero no salimos de ello hasta que escuché un carraspeo de garganta.

—Bueno, al menos tienen toda la ropa puesta —dijo papá mientras pasaba de la sala a la cocina—. Será mejor que se quede de esa forma.

Edward se separó con rapidez, el color llenó sus mejillas al ser descubierto una vez más por mi padre. Toqué su mejilla, acuné su rostro en mis manos y lo besé de nuevo antes de dejar que se separara por completo.

—Y… —comencé, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Eres mi novia de nuevo? —preguntó, sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza.

—Si tú eres mi novio.

Me atrajo hacia un alegre abrazo, meciéndome con suavidad.

—Soy tuyo —susurró, sus labios rozándome la oreja.

—Entonces también soy tuya.

* * *

 **Mujeres... su espera ha terminado, jajaja.**

 **Como ven, muchas, MUCHAS, tenían razón en su teoría, en realidad todas tenían la misma teoría pero con diferentes variaciones, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que esto las vaya a satisfacer a todas (o eso espero, lol). Técnicamente, este es el final de la historia, pero como en total son 25 capítulos... se vienen más cosas ;)**

 **Infinitas gracias por todos sus reviews que, aunque han bajado un poquito, todos se aprecian demasiado, gracias a:**

 **Yani, Albaa Yassmin, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Marme (así son los capítulos en la historia original), Miz Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, helenagonzalez26-athos, Brenda Cullenn, Laury D, becky grandchester, jupy, Srher Evans, tulgarita, soledadcullen, glow0718, Adriu, Hanna DL, patymdn, Sus Hale, Let Cull, Pili, anyeblla, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, somas y el Guest.**

 **Por favor DEJEN su review (sí, en mayúsculas porque muero por escuchar sus reacciones del capítulo).**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	20. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Dios, las chicas lo aman —me quejé hacia nadie en particular mientras miraba a Edward cruzar el patio.

Chicas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores se giraron mientras él pasaba, hablando si se atrevían. Él nunca las ignoraba, tampoco. Si alguna era lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar, él siempre contestaba.

Pero sus ojos estaban en mí.

—¿Estás lista para el juego de esta noche?

Gemí y me incliné hacia delante en derrota.

—No tienes algo estúpido planeado, ¿o sí?

Con una risa, él se alejó unos pasos, evadiendo mis puñetazos en broma, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo un poco de pintura corporal naranja. Tengo que representar a los Vols… apoyar a mi hermano.

—¿Tenemos que sentarnos con todos los chicos de la fraternidad esta vez?

Edward era diez veces más loco cuando sus hermanos de la fraternidad estaban alrededor para apoyarlo. Aún no había intentado correr desnudo por el campo de fútbol o alrededor del campus, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se acercaba.

—Nah. Solo somos nosotros esta vez. Cada vez. Podía ver que estabas incómoda la última vez.

No eran los hermanos los que me pusieron incómoda, sino las chicas que venían con ellos. Todos siempre pensaban que podían reclamar a mi novio, simplemente porque él era muy abierto y amigable todo el tiempo. Eso incluía a chicas a las que no les importaba que sus brazos estuvieran a mi alrededor.

—Sin embargo, sí tengo una pregunta antes de irnos. —Él miró alrededor con rapidez y encontró una banca privada cerca de los escalones de la biblioteca.

Me acurruqué a su lado y recargué la cabeza en su pecho, respirando la esencia de su colonia mezclada con lo último del dulce y pegajoso aire de verano. El otoño se aproximaba, mi época favorita del año. Me traía recuerdos de viajes de pesca a medianoche, juegos de fútbol y fogatas, y Edward Cullen de rodillas, pidiéndome ser su novia.

—Esa casa de fraternidad es un zoológico —comenzó—. Pensé que sería genial, como vivir con otros veinte Edwards, pero es un agujero de mierda.

Asentí. Realmente era el lugar más ruidoso, sucio, loco y ofensivo del planeta. Rara vez iba ahí, prefería verlo fuera o que él me recogiera.

»Lo odio, Bella. Peleé todo el año pasado para entrar, y ahora quiero salir.

—Aww, el bebé ya ha crecido.

Me hizo cosquillas por un momento pero se detuvo ante mi primer chillido de risa.

—Quizás lo hice.

—Pues múdate —dije con un encogimiento de hombros. No estaba segura de cómo algo de esto me afectaba. Bueno, excepto porque probablemente haría mi propio baile de felicidad si dejaba esa casa atrás—. No puede ser un gran problema, ¿o sí?

Él me acercó más y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Te amo tanto, cariño.

Cada vez que lo decía era justo como la primera vez. Mi corazón siempre se saltaba un latido y se hinchaba, sin importar si lo susurraba o lo gritaba desde la ventana del quinto piso del edificio de ciencias.

—También te amo.

—Múdate conmigo. Consigamos un apartamento juntos.

Me separé y lo miré, buscando en su rostro signos de que fuera una broma. Él solamente se había visto más serio una vez desde que lo conocía, el día en el que finalmente se declaró.

—Bueno, veamos —comencé—. ¿Puedes mantener las bromas al mínimo? Porque me mudaré de vuelta si no puedes.

—Lo vale.

—¿Puedes lavar los platos y doblar la ropa? Porque yo no lo haré todo.

—Lo vale.

—¿Puedes evitar una bala? Porque mi papá tratará de dispararte.

—Lo vale.

—Bien. Te dejaré que le digas. ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos?

Él rio y me volvió a acercar a su lado, acariciándome la cabeza con la nariz.

—¿Mañana es lo suficientemente pronto?

* * *

 **Una especie de epílogo/futuretake para ustedes :)**

 **(Esa fue la parte linda, aquí viene la parte no tan linda)**

 **Debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionada con los reviews, era el capítulo que más esperaban, en donde por fin se reveló todo y fueron felices. Cada capítulo comentaban que ya querían que eso pasara y cuando pasa... no lo comentan. ¿Qué pasó ahí? Solamente llegaron 25 rr´s, de verdad que es lo más bajo en lo que llevamos del fic; sé que ya escucharon esto muchas veces pero en verdad no saben lo importantes que son sus reviews y si quieren (queremos) que el mundo de FF, sea con historias originales, traducciones o adaptaciones, siga creciendo, debemos aprender a ser más agradecidas. Poniendo el ejemplo, GRACIAS a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión *inserten emojis de corazón*:**

 **freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, Yani, Paola Lightwood, Albaa Yassmin, Sus Hale, Laury D (aun faltan varias cosas y la secuela), Brenda Cullenn, Cleo de Luna, soledadcullen, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Adriu, Sully YM, tulgarita, Yoliki, Let Cull, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Pili, Leah de Call, lizdayanna, patymdn, EmmaBe y glow0718.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**

 **xx**


	21. Outtake

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w facebook com / groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **EPOV**

Sabía quién era ella en el momento que llegó. Su camioneta era lo único de ella que encajaba, pero aunque hubiera estado vestida como todos, la hubiera sentido. Ella había sido mi sueño por dos años, siempre inalcanzable, excepto en mi cabeza. Luego, sin ningún aviso, ella se tambaleó al salir de su camioneta y al entrar en mi vida.

—Santa mierda, hay una chica nueva. —Tyler Crowley me tomó por la manga de la camiseta y me acercó para que pudiera verla con él.

 _Mía._

—Alejarás tus manos de ella.

Tyler retrocedió en shock y alzó las manos como para decir: «Es toda tuya», pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y miró alrededor del estacionamiento para ver a la chica aproximándose.

—Yo creo que ella está disponible, ¿no lo creen, chicos? —Miró alrededor hacia Mike, Conor y Eric para ver que todos asentían en acuerdo—. No creo que pase mucho tiempo para tener esos labios alrededor de...

Mi puño detuvo sus palabras.

Tyler me miró por un momento, sorprendido y confundido, antes de lanzare hacia mi pecho. Caí con un sorprendido _oof_ , pero recuperé la sensatez con rapidez.

—Respeto, Tyler —gemí, poniendo mi codo en su plexo solar—. No hablas acerca de las chicas de esa manera, especialmente de ella.

Él luchó y arañó, tratando de liberar los brazos lo suficiente como para golpear, pero lo tenía acorralado.

—¡Edward Cullen!

La voz del señor Letner se escuchó a través de los gritos y abucheos de los chicos que nos rodeaban y deshice mi agarre sobre Tyler con una sonrisa.

—No sería un día de escuela si tú no lo empezaras en mi oficina, ¿o sí? —El señor Letner inclinó la cabeza hacia las puertas de la escuela, invitándome a seguirlo.

Me puse de pie, resistiendo el impulso de golpear a Tyler mientras estaba en el suelo, y le lancé una mirada al resto de los chicos.

—Ustedes no la tocarán. De hecho, si no pueden ser amables, no hablarán con ella. ¿Está claro?

Sin esperarme a ver sus reacciones, me giré y seguí al director a su oficina. El señor Letner ya estaba detrás del escritorio, sentándose alto e imponente, incluso aunque sabía que no impresionaba demasiado.

—¿Te molestaría decirme a qué se debió todo eso? —Me miró fijamente por encima de la nariz.

Si hubiera sido otro hombre, quizás me habría acobardado. En su lugar, me encogí de hombros y encontré su mirada.

—Tyler dijo algunas cosas groseras acerca de la chica nueva. Me tomé un momento para reeducarlo en la definición de respeto.

El rostro de Letner se suavizó casi de manera imperceptible. Él amaba esa palabra. Pósteres motivacionales cubrían las paredes, cada uno ofreciendo su propia versión del significado del respeto.

—¿Tenías que recurrir a la violencia, Edward? ¿No podías haberlo educado de una manera más madura?

Bufé.

—Tyler no entiende las palabras, señor. Tuve que usar su lenguaje.

El señor Letner se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, analizando la situación en su cabeza.

—¿Crees que esta vez aprendió?

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro y asentí.

—Oh, sí. Estoy seguro que todos lo hicieron. Me reservo el derecho de educarlo de nuevo, si se requiere.

El director rodó los ojos y trató de esconder una sonrisa.

—Y yo me reservo el derecho de mandarte a detención si lo haces.

Me dejó ir sin mandarme a la odiosa detención, pero me detuvo antes de poder llegar a la puerta.

—Eres un chico brillante, Edward. A veces me pregunto si no eres un genio. Usa esa inteligencia para hacer algo genial, no solo para planear la siguiente gran broma.

Pensé en la chica con los ojos chocolate, la chica con la que había soñado desde hacía dos años, y asentí. Ella iba a llegar lejos, su abuelita Edna me lo había dicho. Y yo tenía toda la intención de ir ahí, también.

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes!**

 **Aquí tienen su primer vistazo a Sugar *lanza cofeti*, antes de publicarla como otra historia, la autora incluyó algunos EPOV dentro de Sticky Sweet y respetando eso, aquí también los incluiré, espero que los disfruten :)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por dejar su review, no saben como disfruté leerlos todos, gracias a:**

 **Yani, Miz Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Shikara65, somas, Bitah, LicetSalvatore, Roxy Sanchez, MarieCM, EmmaBe, Duende Cullen, Laury D, Brenda Cullenn, Jazmin Li, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, beckygrandchester, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Let Cull, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, missy, Pili, Adriu, soledadcullen, isa Kathe, MyPensar, Gabs Frape, Sus Hale, Gabriela Cullen, anybella, Sully YM, lizdayanna, glow0718, SweetSorrow16Love, patymdn, Leah De Call, debbii silva y los Guest**

 **Aclarando una duda general... sí, los capítulos que faltan son outtakes :)**

 **Por favor no se olviden de su review y nos leemos el siguiente lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	22. Outtake 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **EPOV**

—¿Hay algo en tu mente?

Mamá perspicaz. Debí saber que a ella no se le escaparía mi personalidad melancólica y llena de suspiros. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Un día completo con Bella Swan en mi escuela. En. Mi. Escuela. Más de una vez había quedado como un completo idiota, pero al menos ella había sonreído. No había motivo para hacerle creer que era algo que no era.

—Chica nueva.

Los labios de mamá se curvaron, pero ella se las arregló para contener la sonrisa. La amaba un poco más por eso.

—¿Solo un día y ya estás así de afectado?

No solamente había sido un día, por supuesto. Pero claro que pudo haberlo sido. Era suyo en el momento que vi esa foto. Si no la hubiera conocido hasta su primer día de escuela, aún me habría enamorado así de rápido y con la misma intensidad.

—Es Bella. La Bella de la abuelita Edna.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras ella procesaba la información. Ella sabía de Bella. No me había callado con todo lo relacionado a ella por veinticuatro meses. En realidad, era vergonzoso lo mucho que mi mamá sabía de mis sentimientos. Ella tenía que saber lo lejos que llegaría para lograr que esa chica fuera mía.

—¿Hay algo que no estés diciéndome? —Su voz era suave pero firme.

No tenía más opción que decirle la verdad. Le decía todo a mamá, siempre y cuando Emmett no estuviera cerca para burlarse de mí.

—Tuve detención.

Sus labios se presionaron en una gruesa línea, pero sus ojos aún brillaban con buen humor.

—Si gritara cada vez que eso pasara, ya no tendría garganta.

—También me metí en una pelea.

Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron y todo rastro de una sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Por eso fue la detención?

Lo evité, empujando mi pluma alrededor del papel como si estuviera resolviendo la tarea, pero ella sabía que la estaba evitando. Con un suspiro, encontré su irritada mirada.

—No. No fui a detención por la pelea. El señor Letner me dejó libre porque pateé el trasero de Tyler por decir que él tendría a Bella chupando su...

—Con eso es suficiente —intervino mamá, su sonrisa había vuelto—. Supongo que quizás tu padre y yo te educamos bien, después de todo. ¿Por qué fue la detención?

Recordé la mortificación en el rostro de Bella cuando pensó que tendría que pararse frente a la clase y decir sus más profundos secretos. La sesión de batería en el aire simplemente había sido un gesto inconsciente hasta que me di cuenta de que podía distraer al señor Banner y quizás salvar a Bella de la vergüenza. Funcionó de maravilla y la detención fue un pequeño precio a pagar por una de sus sonrisas.

—Alterar el orden de la clase. Hice enojar tanto al señor Banner que se olvidó de hacer que Bella se presentara.

Sus hombros temblaron con la risa contenida.

—Oh, Edward. Haces que sea tan difícil estar enojada contigo. Realmente te pegó con fuerza, ¿no?

—Por dos años. Es solo que no sé qué hacer. Pienso que me vi como un idiota hoy. ¿Qué pasa si ella nunca me toma con seriedad?

Una expresión pensativa reemplazó la diversión.

—Eres un buen partido, Edward. Ella verá eso.

—Se supone que debes decir eso. Eres mi mamá. —Rodé los ojos con ganas, pero estaba secretamente complacido.

—Solo sé tú mismo. Quizás quieras relajarte un poco al principio. Quiero decir, no le digas que has estado acosando sus fotos en la casa de la abuelita Edna o algo parecido. Dale una oportunidad para conocerte antes de que la asustes.

Un punto válido bien dicho.

* * *

 **Bonito lunes :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este segundo EPOV? es un chico completamente adorable :3**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, SweetSorrow16Love, Cely Peralta, Daniela, Ely Cullen M, alejandra1987, Laury D, Hanna DL (x2), Leah De Call, jupy, Shikara65, bbluelilas, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Srher Evans, tulgarita, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Sus Hale (:D), Let Cull, Jazmin Li, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, Miz Cullen, glow0718, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, anybella y los Guest.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus rr´s, ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones del capítulo :D**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	23. Outtake 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **EPOV**

Era una chica. Las piedras pesaban en mi mano, ansiosas de volar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía tres oportunidades de llamar su atención. Bueno, había una cuarta piedra más grande, pero esa solo la usaría en un caso extremo. Era probable que rompiera el vidrio, y no quería arriesgarme a eso a menos que no hubiera otra opción.

Pude haber esperado para verla al día siguiente en la escuela. Incluso pude haberla llamado para escuchar su voz en ese momento. Había un montón de cosas que pude haber hecho para evitar la posibilidad de que su padre me disparara, pero… no podía hacerlas. Tenía que verla justo ahora.

La determinación hizo que fuera más fácil lanzar la primera piedra hacia la habitación en la segunda planta. Cuando golpeó, una luz en la planta de abajo se encendió. En pánico, corrí detrás de un arbusto con el corazón acelerado y las palmas sudorosas. Su padre no estaría feliz de encontrar al _stripper_ de la camioneta afuera de la ventana de su hija a la medianoche. No necesitaba ver la pistola o las esposas para saber eso.

Cuando nadie salió por la puerta para matarme, decidí que no había moros en la costa. La segunda piedra golpeó el vidrio con un ligero ruido, y fui recompensado por el suave brillo de una lámpara. Ella me había escuchado.

Momentos después, su rostro apareció, relajado por el sueño pero curioso ante la intromisión. Cuando me vio bailando de un lado a otro como un niño de kínder que necesitaba orinar, la curiosidad se convirtió en sorpresa.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —susurré, rezando para que mis palabras se escucharan.

—Estás loco—siseó.

Dios, era tan inteligente.

—Es más de medianoche.

Comenzó a cerrar la ventana, y mi estómago cayó. La vería al día siguiente, pero no importaba. Quería pasar tiempo con ella ahora, con las estrella sobre nosotros y ninguno de nuestros ruidosos y chismosos amigos alrededor. No podía decirle estas cosas, pero siempre podía encontrar otras maneras de rogar.

—¿Por favor? Esta es la mejor hora para caminar; ya lo verás.

Ella también lo vería. La noche estaba despejada y fresca, pero las estrellas eran brillantes y el claro por el arroyo estaría seco y perfecto para descansar. Quizás incluso un beso, si lograba juntar el coraje para hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y supe que la tenía. Cuando cerró la ventana, fue solo porque la vería frente a frente en momentos. Solo en caso de que fuera descubierta en su camino a la puerta, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para esperar. Después de unos minutos, ella aún no aparecía y me comencé a preguntar si no me había entendido.

La puerta principal se abrió, y salí con lentitud, solo en caso de que fuera el jefe con un arma. En su lugar, ella apareció, usando una vieja sudadera y jeans. Por alguna razón, era incluso más hermosa en esa ropa que con las cosas caras que usaba en la escuela.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —susurré, aún asustado por su padre.

Su respuesta fue en voz alta y llena de diversión.

—Tenía que vestirme y decirle a mi papá a dónde iba.

Santa mierda. Su papá sabía que estaba afuera. ¿Cómo era posible que aún viviera?

—¿Pediste permiso?

 _¿Qué adolescente pide permiso? ¿Y qué papá policía lo da?_ Siempre era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Había aprendido eso cuando tenía cinco. Un puchero y un revoloteo de pestañas y mi mamá siempre cedía.

Había olvidado que Bella era una buena chica, la mejor. Por supuesto que le diría a su padre. Y por supuesto que él le daría permiso, porque nunca le había dado una razón para no confiar en ella. Dios, esperaba no arruinar eso para ella.

—Tenemos dos horas para caminar y luego volveré a la cama como una buena niña.

Imágenes de ella en la cama como una buena niña para mí casi me noquearon, y solté unas risitas como un niño de doce años. ¿Qué demonios podría ver esta chica en mí? Mientras más duro intentaba respetarla, se ponía más duro. Me ponía. Jesús. Necesitaba detenerme.

Para controlarme, tomé su suave y pequeña mano en la mía y caminé a través del campo hacia el estanque para nadar. Probablemente sería mejor no besarla. En mi estado actual, no había manera alguna de que me conformara solo con sus labios.

* * *

 **Bonito miércoles :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este outtake? Al pobre chico le ganan las hormonas, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Yani, Cely Peralta, eliananayara (no puedo actualizar todos los días, lo siento), LicetSalvatore, Sus Hale, Roxy Sanchez, Anom, soledadcullen, glow0718, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Leah De Call, Srher Evans, torposoplo12, Shikara65, isabella cullen´s swan, tulgarita, Yoliki, Adriu, Sully YM, ariyasi, Gabriela Cullen, SweetSorrow16Love, bbluelilas, Pili, nataliastewart, patymdn y el Guest.**

 **Aprovecho la oportunidad para recomendarles que leean (si es que no lo están haciendo ya) la traducción de nuestra querida Yani, "Stolen Dreams", les aseguro que no se arrepentirán :D les dejo el link por aquí y ya saben, dejen su review:** **fanfiction s / 12197324 / 1 / Stolen - Dreams**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	24. Outtake 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **BPOV**

—Aquí está el rey y la reina del baile —gritó Jasper en el momento que llegamos al lugar del evento.

—Oh, mi Dios, Bella, ¡te ves hermosa! —Alice miró mi vestido con celos y sentí un poco de orgullo.

Usar el viejo vestido de noche de la abuelita Edna era un riesgo… hasta que descubrí que era un Chanel vintage. La abuelita Edna solía ser un miembro de la alta sociedad en el pasado. Las lentejuelas azul rey eran demasiado para una graduación en el pueblo, pero me enamoré del vestido de todas formas.

—Luces como una estrella de los cincuenta. ¿Dónde te arreglaste el cabello?

—Edward me llevó a Dandelion esta mañana.

Como era de esperarse, la expresión de Alice registró sorpresa, envidia y felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo. No podía evitar sentirme un poco engreída, especialmente dado que había luchado contra la rizadora y me había apuñalado el ojo con la máscara antes de que Edward llegara y me llevara al salón de su tía.

—Ese es el spa más caro de Knoxville. —Su voz estaba llena de asombro—. Eres tan afortunada.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras me besaba la sien.

—Te dije que serías la más bonita de aquí. Vamos por algo de comida.

Dejé que me llevara al bufet, donde ridículas cantidades de galletas, salchichas de coctel, albóndigas, galletas botaneras, queso y alitas estaban servidas.

 _Alitas en el baile de graduación. Bienvenidos a Tennessee._

—Gracias, Cristo —murmuró, llenando su plato con pollo—. Pensé que terminaríamos con esos estúpidos y pequeños sándwiches de vegetales que mi mamá hace o algo así. ¿Puedo conseguirte algo?

—Solo me comeré todas tus galletas. —Sonreí con burla hacia la pila de dulces al lado de sus alitas—. Si no te importa compartir.

—Son todas tuyas.

El resto de la noche fue una mezcla difusa de bailar como locos, bueno, Edward bailó como loco mientras yo me mecí de un lado a otro y reí hasta que me dolió el estómago, riendo con Alice y Jasper, y susurrando acerca de la llave de hotel que quemaba un agujero en su bolsillo. Estábamos extasiados del otro, de la música y del azúcar en la mesa del bufet, pero todo murió cuando el señor Letner tocó el micrófono.

—Si me permiten interrumpir su fiesta —comenzó el director.

—Qué idiota pretencioso —murmuró Edward—. Lo extraño. Quizás debería conseguirme la detención al menos una vez antes de la graduación… por los viejos tiempos.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le dijo Jasper, sabiendo que Edward había sido elegido como el rey del baile.

El título de la reina aún estaba en el aire. No pensaba que tuviera una oportunidad, pero Edward había estado hablando al respecto como si ya hubiera pasado. Mi voto había sido para Alice, pero mi apuesta estaba en la chica nueva.

No yo. Otra chica nueva había llegado a Cedar Ridge al inicio de nuestro último año y tuvo a los chicos peleando durante todo el primer día. Me había preocupado por la mitad de un segundo de que Edward me dejara y volviera a sus viejos hábitos, pero él nunca la había mirado. Rosalie habría odiado sus rizos rubios y sus grandes ojos azules, pero ella estaba en la Universidad de Tennessee con Emmett.

—Sus votos han sido contados, y el rey del baile es… ¡Edward Cullen!

Silbidos y aplausos de los ochenta estudiantes presentes se escucharon, y Edward saltó de su silla con un grito.

—Te veré arriba, nena. —Me besó en los labios, su boca estaba llena de risa.

Todos lo vimos aceptar su corona y cetro con orgullo antes de que nuestra atención volviera al señor Letner.

—Y la reina del baile es… ¡Jessica Stanley!

En la pausa de sorpresa antes del aplauso, todos escuchamos el cetro de Edward golpear el suelo.

* * *

 **Feliz viernes :)**

 **Volvimos al POV de Bella para ver su baile de graduación, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Yani, Cely Peralta, helenagonzalez26-athos, Paola Lightwood, Let Cull, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, becky grandchester, tulgarita, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, Lady Grigori, Roxy Sanchez, Laury D, Yoliki, glow0718, Pili, Adriu, SweetSorrow16Love, patymdn y el Guest.**

 **Anímense a dejar su rr, todos son muy bien apreciados ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes con (ahora sí) los últimos capítulos de Sticky Sweet!**

 **xx**


	25. Outtake 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **BPOV**

—¿La chica nueva? —Jasper no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa.

—Ella hizo trampa —habló Alice sobre los sorprendidos murmullos.

Lentamente, como en una cursi escena de una película de adolescentes, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Los aplausos se hicieron más firmes, y algunos silbaron e hicieron ridículos sonidos. No sabía por qué todos estaban tan sorprendidos. Jessica Stanley había reinado la escuela desde su primer día y tenía a todos los chicos solteros comiendo de su mano, y también a algunos de los que tenían novia.

—No hay suficientes chicos en la clase para que sus votos vencieran los de las chicas. —El ceño de Alice se frunció en frustración—. Incluso aunque votara por sí misma, aun así tendrías que haber ganado por unos cuantos votos. Además, Edward y Jasper votaron por ti.

—Yo no voté por ella. —Jasper inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa—. Tampoco voté por Jessica.

Las mejillas de Alice se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta por quién había votado. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro antes de que el ceño fruncido apareciera de nuevo.

—Aun así. Todas las chicas votaron por ti; lo sé.

—Yo no voté por mí. —Le lancé una mirada y sonreí hacia Jasper.

—Maldición, chicos. —Alice pisoteó y trató de no lucir complacida—. Eso es muy dulce, pero esos dos votos probablemente te costaron la corona.

—La reina y el rey ahora compartirán un baile. —El señor Letner nos recordó las festividades que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor.

Mi corazón cayó al suelo ante el pensamiento de Jessica en los brazos de Edward. Casi no pude encontrar su mirada, preocupada de que él ya la estuviera acercando a sus brazos. Cuando finalmente lo miré, jadeé.

Él no se había molestado en recoger su cetro. Yacía en el suelo enfrente de él, completamente abandonado. Jessica le sonrió a la audiencia y se acomodó la tiara, ignorante ante la situación de su rey. Cuando se estiró por su mano para que la guiara a la pista de baile, él se alejó como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Todo el tiempo, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Un color rojo se extendió por el cuello de la reina del baile mientras registraba su rechazo. Con una furiosa mirada en mi dirección, ella enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo y lo arrastró a las escaleras. El DJ, quien por siempre estaría en mi lista negra, puso una canción de amor diseñada para que la pareja real sintiera el romance.

—Oh, demonios, no. —Me quité los zapatos y comencé a desabrochar mis aretes, lista para mi primera pelea de chicas.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir y reclamar a mi chico, Edward se liberó de sus garras y saltó del escenario hacia la pista de baile. Los estudiantes se volvieron locos con un aplauso, probablemente asumiendo que él comenzaría a bailar por su cuenta.

En su lugar, se arrancó la corona, la dejó sobre la cabeza de Mike Newton y luego arrastró al sorprendido chico hasta donde Jessica estaba congelada de vergüenza e ira.

—Ella no es mi reina, así que realmente no me importa ser rey —anunció Edward—. Ustedes diviértanse.

Sin otra palabra, corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me levantó del suelo en un abrazo.

—Oh, mi Dios, te amo —susurré.

—También te amo, nena. —Presionó suaves besos en mis labios, mejillas y cuello mientras me aferraba a él—. Este baile oficialmente apesta. ¿Lista para salir de aquí?

—He estado lista desde hace cinco minutos.

* * *

 **Estos chicos son tan adorables :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginaban que algo así haría Edward? Cuéntenme en sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Yani, Cely Peralta, helenagonzales26-athos, Paola Lightwood, Srher Evans, Hanna DL, Ely Cullen M, isbella cullen´s swan, Lady Grigori, eliananayara, jupy, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, somas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Licet Salvatore, Sus Hale, Yoliki, Pili, Cleo de Luna, soledadcullen, patymdn, lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Adriu, glow0718, SweetSorrowLove16, nataliastewart y el Guest.**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	26. Outtake Final

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **SunKing.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Sticky Sweet/Sugar Outtake**

 **EPOV**

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!

Bella atravesó la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, sus mejillas llenas de color. Ni siquiera miró hacia las festividades que dejábamos atrás, ni siquiera para despedirse de Alice.

—¿Qué? ¿Negarme a poner mis brazos alrededor de otra chica?

Ella se detuvo y giró, la falda de su vestido se meció tentadoramente. Tuve que arrancar mi vista de las brillantes lentejuelas para ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Bueno, eso es lo que era. Tú no estabas enloquecida acerca de ser la reina del baile o algo así. Sabía que ni siquiera te importaba. Todo era acerca de bailar con ella cuando yo quería bailar contigo.

—Pero solo era un baile, Edward. El rey siempre baila con la reina. No tenías que abdicar. Es decir, tiraste tu cetro en protesta. —Se acercó y me puso una mano en el brazo.

Deslicé mis dedos entre los de ella y pasé mis labios por sus nudillos.

—No lo tiré. Lo solté. Y no solo es un baile. Es tocar a otra chica. Y me juré a mí mismo que nunca te daría una razón para dudar de mí, y eso incluye un inocente baile al ritmo de una estúpida canción.

Bella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró. Sin palabras, nos movimos con una música que no podíamos escuchar. Liberé sus manos y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor, acercándola más a mí mientras nos mecíamos.

—No soy insensata —susurró—. Puedes tener amigas que sean chicas.

Me reí en su cabello y presioné un beso contra su frente. Mi hermosa, dulce, generosa y comprensiva Bella. Cómo confiaba en mí, después de que casi la perdí por mi comportamiento estúpido y coqueto.

—Mis amistades no están sufriendo, cariño. Amigas o no, nunca hay razón para mí para tocar a cualquier chica de la manera en la que te toco.

Gratitud y un feroz amor brillaron en sus ojos.

—Vámonos. Salgamos de aquí.

Y solo así, nuevamente era una estrella de rock. ¿Cómo era que mi chica siempre me hacía sentir como un rey? No, no un rey, dado que abdiqué el trono. Un ninja. Era un ninja. Esperaba que pudiera mantener eso en la cama cuando llegáramos al hotel, pero al menos por el momento, era genial.

Ese sentimiento, ese abrasador sentimiento del tipo amo-de-todas-las-cosas, se fue en el momento que di la vuelta en el estacionamiento del hotel. No había escatimado en gastos. El hotel era uno de los más lindos en Knoxville, incluso aunque solo fuéramos a estar ahí por unas horas. No podía identificar el problema. Estaba a punto de reclamar a Bella como mía en todas las formas posibles, y ella haría lo mismo conmigo. No queríamos otra cosa más que compartir lo último de nosotros con el otro, pero algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Bella no se movió después de que estacioné el auto. Miramos el edificio frente a nosotros, en silencio excepto por nuestras respiraciones. Cuando tuve el valor de mirar, vi que ella estaba tan blanca como una sábana.

—¿Estás asustada?

Ella saltó en su asiento, y el rubor llenó sus mejillas. Tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

—No de ti… o de lo que vamos a hacer. Yo solo…

—Algo está mal.

—¡No! Es un hotel hermoso. Pero quizás debamos… no lo sé.

—Quiero decir que algo se siente mal acerca de esto. Acerca de entrar ahí para, bueno, tú sabes.

Su sonrisa volvió cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos en la misma página. Sus dedos se apretaron y deslizaron mientras presionaba nuestras palmas juntas y llevaba mi mano a su corazón.

—No podemos hacer el amor aquí por primera vez.

Pensé que yo había hablado, pero parecía que Bella tuvo el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo. Nuestras palabras se encimaron y enredaron, llenas de alivio y felicidad. No pensé en las rosas esperando en la habitación que había reservado, o en la botella de vino enfriándose en el refrigerador. En ningún momento me preocupé por el costo adicional del jacuzzi, balcón o el servicio a la habitación que había arreglado. Todo lo que importaba era hacer que Bella se sintiera cómoda. Desafortunadamente, mis palabras no transmitieron esta preocupación.

—Así que, ¿aún haremos esto?

Jesús, era un asno. _¿Esto? ¿Haremos esto?_ ¿Qué acaso no podía llamarlo como lo que era, como un adulto al menos?

—Si por "esto", te refieres a tener sexo, sí. Sí, Edward. Te deseo. Solo no aquí. No sé en dónde, pero no en un hotel en Knoxville. Quiero decir… ¿tengo razón?

Metí la llave en la ignición de nuevo, puse el auto en reversa, y pisé el pedal. Si ella quería ir a cualquier lado lejos de aquí, la llevaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Bella y yo éramos jóvenes, estábamos enamorados, locos por el otro, y a casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de casa. Y la casa significaba padres. No teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. A mitad del camino, finalmente pregunté cuál era el nuevo plan.

Se rio. Gracias a Cristo, se rio. Estaba asustado de no poder hacer esta noche especial para ella, pero ella parecía libre, liberada de la posibilidad de ser una estadística. Una chica que perdió su virginidad en una cama extraña la noche del baile de graduación.

—Obviamente, no podemos ir a mi casa. Mi papá te dispararía tan pronto como te viera.

—Eso definitivamente arruinaría la noche.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, y luego ella se giró hacia mí con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—¿El arroyo?

El arroyo entre nuestras casas, donde había hecho mi primera declaración, era en donde ella quería darme todo. No podía pensar en algo o en algún lugar mejor. La luz de la luna en su piel, el cálido aire de mayo como nuestra cobija, la corriente del arroyo como nuestra banda sonora… nada podría ser más perfecto. Sería justo como esa película romántica que Emmett me hizo ver para prepararme para la noche. Podía ser ese chico de la película, el que estaba más enamorado que lleno de lujuria.

Pasamos la casa de la abuelita Edna y cortamos camino por el campo antes de llegar a mi entrada. No creía que hubiéramos sido vistos, pero aun si lo fuimos, nadie tenía razón para creer que ya estábamos en casa. Dejamos Knoxville tan temprano que aún teníamos casi cuatro horas antes del toque de queda de Bella. No había manera de que Charlie esperara que lleguemos a su casa con tanto tiempo de anticipación.

Bella esperó en el asiento mientras yo corría por el frente de la camioneta para abrir la puerta. Saqué una mochila detrás de su asiento y tomé varias mantas de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Nuestra falta de planeación se volvió obvia cuando ella dio el primer paso. Su tacón se enterró en el suelo y se ladeó ligeramente hacia mí. Su risita indicaba que no estaba herida, pero no quería arriesgarme. Me colgué la mochila en los hombros y le tendí las mantas. Cuando estuvimos acomodados, la alcé y la cargué hacia el borde del arroyo.

Por un momento, ella luchó contra mi ayuda, pero luego se acomodó en mi pecho y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja y transformó mi amor en lujuria. La controlé antes de dejarla en el suelo, determinado a no saltar hacia ella y arruinar el momento.

 _Ámala. Ámala. Muestra tu adoración como el actor lo hizo._

Parecía tan fácil hasta que estuve a momentos de tener sexo por primera vez. Una feroz bestia saltó y se comió al amor, dejando atrás solo retazos de lujuria. Mucha lujuria.

Me forcé a calmarme, a extender las mantas cuidadosamente mientras aplacaba la locura. Ella se quedó de pie en silencio y miró antes de inclinarse a acomodar las mantas que no querían cooperar. Sus dedos temblaban mientras sostenía las esquinas del material, una clara señal de sus nervios. Me sentí mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

—Oye. Solo somos nosotros, cariño. —Extendí una mano, invitándola a tomarla.

 _Adórala. Tú la adoras. Tú no la atacas como un animal hambriento._

Su confianza casi me mató. Sin dudar, ella se estiró por encima de la improvisada cama y tomó mis dedos. La acerqué a mí y la giré. Ella ladeó la cabeza, y resistí la tentación de enterrar mis dientes en el suave espacio debajo de su oreja.

—¿Estás lista?

—Demasiado.

Centímetro a centímetro, el cierre reveló piel blanca, iluminada por la luz de la luna y el collar de su vestido. Ella tembló mientras la seda y el cristal caían, exponiéndola a la calidez de la tarde y el toque de mis manos. Quería besarla en todas partes, probar cada centímetro, pero comencé con su nuca mientras la tela caía como una sábana a nuestros pies.

Ella usaba nada más que un retazo de encaje y satín bajo el vestido. Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que ella consideraba como ropa interior, hubiera salido de ese estúpido baile entes de que comenzara. Mis dedos picaban por deslizarlo de sus caderas, pero ella se giró antes de que pudiera.

Sin romper el contacto visual, ella comenzó a trabajar en el primer botón de mi camisa. Su lengua se asomó entre sus labios mientras luchaba con el segundo, sus dedos estaban muy temblorosos como para lograrlo. Cuando me moví para ayudarla, ella sacudió la cabeza y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Déjame —susurró—. Realmente quiero hacer esto.

Mis manos se quedaron quietas mientras le daba lo que necesitaba, control de la situación.

Sus dedos rozaron mi pecho y luego mi estómago mientras se movía, y mis músculos se tensaron y mi corazón latió con fuerza mientras los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban. Olas de shock me invadieron, como si fuera la primera vez que nos tocábamos. Cuando me sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones y sus manos me rozaron las caderas, no pude evitar estremecerme. Como una pareja en una película, éramos puro amor y adoración.

—¿Realmente haremos esto?

Su voz era apenas más audible que el arroyo golpeando contra las rocas a unos metros de distancia, pero escuché sus palabras en mi alma. Lo estábamos. Estábamos a punto de darle todo al otro.

Apresuradamente me quité los pantalones antes de que ella pudiera sentirse avergonzada de su estado, pero la tela se me atoró en los zapatos. Lidié con eso mientras ella me sacaba la camisa por los hombros, y las prendas se unieron en una pila en el suelo.

—¿Por qué se siente tan diferente?

Me moví más cerca, mi mano en su espalda baja, y mis rodillas temblaron cuando sus senos se presionaron contra mi pecho desnudo. Ella tenía razón. Habíamos hecho esto antes, pero nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Un dolor se formó debajo de mis costillas, hinchándose y sacándome el aliento, y solo una cosa podía aliviar el dolor.

La besé. Ella se estremeció, con su lengua tímida y suave. Su control se desvanecía, por lo que me lo regresó.

—Solo somos nosotros, cariño —murmuré, separándome lo suficiente para presionar besos en la tensa línea de su mandíbula—. Justo como siempre lo somos. No tengas miedo.

Estaba siendo delicado, tan delicado. Como Colin Firth en esa película que mi mamá veía todo el tiempo.

 _Asqueroso. Deja de pensar en tu madre cuando estás tratando de tener sexo. Hacer el amor. Cuando estás tratando de hacer el amor._

—¿Tú no estás nervioso? —Su pulso se sintió bajo mis labios, rápido y poderoso, una muestra de su ansiedad—. Se siente tan diferente.

—No lo es. Nada es diferente.

Estaba más que asustado. Sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas. Sería afortunado si duraba lo suficiente como para darle un momento de placer, pero no podía dejar que eso nos detuviera.

—Solo confía en mí, Bella. Por favor. Lo que sea que pase, sin importar si es maravilloso o terrible, aún seremos nosotros.

—¿Terrible? —Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina alegría—. ¿Piensas que seré terrible?

—Mierda, no. Pienso que yo lo seré. Estoy aterrado de que me odies y nunca me dejes tocarte de nuevo. Pero vale la pena el riesgo, porque te amo más de lo que siempre creí posible, y solo quiero darte todo de mí.

—No puedes ser malo en esto, Edward. Eres bueno en todo.

—Bueno, estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Ella rio, y por unos minutos, volvimos a ser Edward y Bella, en lugar de interpretar unos papeles. Juntos, caímos al suelo y nos acostamos en la gruesa manta. Sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura y me acercaron, y se arqueó contra la evidencia de mi excitación. Habíamos experimentado esto, memorizado los pasos de este baile. Cubrí su boca con la mía y me perdí en su calidez, saboreándola y sintiendo el satín de su lengua. Mis manos pasaron por su espalda para enredarse en las puntas de su cabello, y ella jadeó en mi boca.

Oh, sí. Ya habíamos estado aquí. Había sostenido sus curvas en las palmas de mis manos, respirado su aliento y le había dado el mío. Tracé la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de mi nariz y tomé el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes, maravillándome con su estremecimiento.

Mis manos recorrieron el valle entre sus pechos hacia el frente de la barrera entre nosotros, disfrutando la piel de gallina que surgió bajo las puntas de mis dedos. Lentamente me alcé sobre las rodillas y deslicé ese pedazo de material. El territorio era familiar; la había probado con anterioridad. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por cubrirse, como siempre lo hacía, y tomé sus muñecas con gentileza antes de que pudiera.

—Ya has visto eso de mí. No sé por qué se siente diferente. Más importante… no puedo explicarlo.

—Eres tan hermosa. No hay nadie aquí más que yo, Bella. Por favor déjame verte.

Quería recordarla de esta manera por siempre: amorosa, tímida y abierta solo para mí. Antes de que pudiera sentir vergüenza, removí mi bóxer y me acosté al lado de ella. Mi toque nunca se detuvo. Por sus hombros, sus brazos, trazando círculos por su ombligo, nunca podía tener suficiente. Mis labios siguieron por un momento, mi lengua jugando con las puntas de sus pechos y el valle entre ellos, recorriendo su estómago hacia lugares que rara vez visitaba.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas y con un toque de histeria. Un rápido vistazo a su rostro me mostró que ya no estaba asustada o nerviosa. Le sostuve la mirada mientras mi boca se encontraba con la suave carne entre sus muslos, y su sabor me llenó una y otra vez mientras ella se arqueaba y retorcía y se presionaba hacia mí.

La danza era familiar, pero tan diferente. Sus sonidos —los jadeos y gemidos, los susurros y las súplicas— eran los mismos, pero el significado tenía mucho más peso. Ella era mía, enteramente y por completo, y siempre lo sería, si tenía una palabra al respecto.

Cuando ella cayó por el borde, mi nombre un suave gemido en sus labios, cubrí su cuerpo y la sostuve contra mí hasta que el último rastro de la euforia se fue. Ella tembló y se sacudió, sus uñas presionándose contra la piel de mi espalda. El dolor apenas y se registró comparado con el orgullo de verla venirse. Sin importar cómo me desempeñara, al menos tenía que encargarme de ella primero.

—Te amo —suspiró las palabras en mi cabello, luego las siguió con sus dedos.

—Espero que aún digas eso después —me reí y estiré por mi mochila.

Ella yacía tranquila y saciada, pero el conocimiento hormigueaba entre nosotros. Rebusqué por el condón, finalmente apartando mi mirada de la suya cuando se rio de mi ineptitud. La anticipación en el ambiente se desvaneció mientras maldecía y volteaba la mochila para tirar su contenido en la manta entre nosotros. El lubricante rodó bajo una pequeña pendiente y se detuvo contra su pierna, y casi morí de la mortificación.

Una ceja se alzó mientras ella lo alzaba y leía la etiqueta.

—¿Creías que ibas a obtener algo extra?

Ella no hablaba en serio; podía decirlo por la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Aun así luché por una explicación.

—No quería lastimarte, ya sabes… si soy demasiado grande… quiero decir, si no fueras…

—Ven acá.

Tomé el condón y pateé el resto de la basura del camino antes de obedecer. Ella rio en mi cuello y se giró para sentarse encima de mí. Su humedad y calidez estaban justo donde más las quería, pero no me atreví a moverme.

—Probablemente _eres_ demasiado grande, y va a doler. Pero también será hermoso, Edward. Sin importar dónde o cuándo hagamos el amor, dolerá, así que más vale que sea aquí y ahora.

Era feroz en su determinación, con su mandíbula fija y sus ojos brillantes. Ella tomó el condón de mi mano y rompió el empaque como una experta. Luego se congeló.

—Yo, uh, nunca he usado uno de estos.

—Me alegro.

—Y, ¿solo lo deslizo?

—Se supone que tienes que pellizcar la punta. Lo hice con una banana en clase. Supongo que es lo mismo.

—No parece como si fuera a entrar. ¿Debería estirarlo un poco?

El calor del momento se fue mientras estudiábamos el pequeño pedazo de látex en sus manos. Ella lo jaló de forma experimental, y ambos saltamos cuando salió como una liga elástica y voló varios metros para caer en el arroyo.

—Mierda. —Sus mejillas se llenaron de color y bajó la cabeza para esconderse detrás de su cabello.

Me estiré y alcé su barbilla para que me mirara.

—Oye, está bien. Tengo más. Muchos más.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de nuevo, y soltó una risita.

—Realmente pensabas que tendrías suerte esta noche, ¿no es así?

—Dios, lo esperaba —suspiré.

—Bueno, relájate. Estás todo tenso.

—Ese es el punto, nena.

Ella golpeó mi pecho y rio.

—Detente. Quiero decir… no estás actuando como tú mismo. Algunas veces lo haces, pero luego te metes en alguna clase de personaje. Como si trataras de seguir un guion o algo. —Luego dijo las palabras que había estado usando toda la noche para hacerla sentir mejor, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para usarlas correctamente—. Solo somos nosotros. Tú y yo. Ahora, descubramos cómo usar este condón.

Después de uno más destruido, descubrimos cómo usarlo. Para ese punto, nos reíamos y tocábamos con desesperación. El actor principal había dejado el edificio, pero eso estaba bien. La actriz principal también. Finalmente éramos solo Edward y Bella, preparándose para hacer algo realmente maravilloso, incluso si tomaba algunos intentos.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunté.

Ella se deslizó debajo de mí y enredó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para acercarme. Cuando me deslicé a través de su húmeda calidez casi me vine.

 _Quizás ahora es el momento de pensar en mamá._

Antes de que pudiera juntar el coraje, Bella me tomó y me puso en su entrada. Un rápido apretón de sus muslos, y me deslicé, entré…

—Mierda. —No tenía otras palabras—. Mierda, Bella.

Ella me jaló hacia dentro, empujó mi espalda con sus palmas para hacer que la primera embestida fuera más rápido. Me detuve ante el dolor en su rostro, pero ella no me dejó hacerlo.

—Sigue, Edward. Solo hazlo.

Lo hice. Me estiré; y ella apretó. Y luego exploté.

Creciendo, volando, cayendo… y luego silencio. La sensación vino tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de gritar. No pude hacer otra cosa más que bajar la cabeza, pero el rostro de Bella estaba justo ahí. Ella vio cada pizca de mi vergüenza.

—Eso fue, uh… eso fue aun peor de lo que esperaba. —No podía alejar la decepción de mi voz.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella—. No sabía en realidad...

—Tú eres perfecta. No pienses que no lo eres. Fui yo. Yo solo… eres tan caliente y apretada y… Jesús. La sensación fue demasiado.

Sus labios se estiraron en una gran sonrisa y ella se retorció juguetonamente debajo de mí.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

El movimiento removió mi excitación de nuevo, pero estaba preocupado por el condón lleno aún en su lugar. Dentro de ella.

—Um. —Me separé lentamente de entre sus piernas y me estiré por un pañuelo para desechar el condón.

Ella soltó un quejido ante la pérdida y trató de hacer más fuerte su agarre.

—Vuelve aquí. Debemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Me senté de nuevo y la miré.

—¿Me dejarás hacer eso de nuevo?

—¿Estás bromeando? Acabamos de hacer el amor. —Ella me acarició el rostro, trazando mis pómulos con la punta de sus dedos, y no me dejaba mirar hacia otro lado.

—Lo enterré en ti y solté mi carga. Eso no es hacer el amor. —Hice una mueca. No pude evitarlo.

—Exactamente. Estuviste dentro de mí, y fue maravilloso. Quiero hacer eso un millón de veces.

Su mano cubrió mi creciente erección y la acarició con lentitud hasta que estuve completamente duro de nuevo. Jadeé, preocupado de que lo perdiera de nuevo incluso antes de tener el condón, pero me las arreglé para controlarme.

—Ves, ya somos expertos en el juego previo. Tuvimos meses de práctica en eso. Y ahora somos expertos en el condón.

Para demostrarlo, ella sacó uno nuevo del paquete y rápidamente me cubrió. Sus manos pasaron por el látex con deliberada fricción, y se mordió el labio para suprimir una sonrisa.

—Deja de jugar, o de nuevo no duraré más de un minuto.

—Seremos expertos en el sexo en poco tiempo. Solo necesitamos practicar. Ahora, ven acá.

Comencé a acomodarme entre sus piernas de nuevo, pero ella me empujó hasta que estuve sobre mi espalda. Antes de poder discutir, ella se sentó sobre mis caderas y pasó sus manos por mi pecho, el vello entre mi ombligo y mi polla cubierta. Embestí contra ella, desesperado por su calor de nuevo.

Mi boca se abrió para soltar plegarias y maldiciones, pero se detuvieron en mi garganta cuando ella guio mi longitud hacia su entrada. Arriba, ella lucía como una diosa en la luz de la luna, sus pechos agitados y sonrosados con su rubor. Me estiré y acuné uno, pasando mi pulgar por él cuando nos unimos una vez más.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

 _En otras palabras, ¿estás a punto de estallar?_

—Sí. Perfecto.

Ella se alzó y dejó caer, llevándome dentro de ella una y otra vez. Susurros y suspiros salieron de sus labios mientras rodaba mis caderas para encontrarla. El espacio entre nosotros desapareció —la duda, el miedo, la vergüenza— mientras su cabello caía sobre nosotros y nos protegía del resto del mundo. Nuestros besos eran salvajes y húmedos, suaves y dulces, chupando y mordiendo. Piel contra piel, respiraciones mezcladas y lenguas entrelazadas.

—Esto. —Sus palabras apenas estaban ahí—. Esto somos nosotros.

En un movimiento que debió de haber terminado mal, me levanté y giré para depositarla debajo. Ella se abrió de nuevo a mí, y me incliné hacia delante, llenándola una y otra vez. El rasguño de sus uñas por mi espalda solo sirvió para agudizar mis sentidos, haciéndome más consciente de cada suspiro, cada jadeo, cada gemido.

—Por favor dime que es mejor esta vez —jadeé.

—Tan bueno —jadeó—. Tan bueno, Edward.

Ella se revolvió y apretó a mi alrededor, pero nunca se vino. Esperé tanto como pude, esperando llevarla al borde una vez más, pero ella presionó un beso contra mi pecho y susurró las palabras que me destruirían.

—Déjate ir, Edward.

Perdí el control y cualquier ritmo que hubiera tenido. Como el animal que no quería ser, me enterré en ella tres veces más antes de dejarlo ir con su nombre en mis labios. Destellos de luces explotaron detrás de mis párpados y se fusionaron en una pared blanca mientras derramaba todo mi amor… de nuevo.

Cuando pude ver de nuevo, su rostro llenó mi visión. Ella sonrió y se estiró para quitarme el cabello de los ojos.

—Creo que así es como se supone que se hace. —Sus palabras se combinaron con una risa, pero no era maliciosa.

—Aún no te viniste.

—No significa que no fue maravilloso, cielo.

Me dejé caer con lentitud hasta que la rodeé, brazos, piernas, cuerpo, corazón. Ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, donde dejó varios besos pequeños.

—Realmente me gustó, lo prometo. El dolor solo duró un minuto.

—Igual que yo.

—Bueno, no le diré a nadie. Además, recordaré el dolor y tu, um, emoción por siempre y nunca me arrepentiré. No necesitamos ser perfectos; solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Y todo lo que quería era esto, aquí, esta noche.

Giré y me recosté junto a ella, mirando hacia las estrellas que eran visibles entre las ramas de arriba. En mi nube de amor y felicidad saciada, brillaban más que nunca, pero probablemente todo lo hacía. Había cambiado. Había pensado que era completamente de ella antes de esta noche, pero estaba equivocado.

—Por favor dime que te casarás conmigo algún día.

Las palabras salieron sin permiso, pero no me arrepentía de ellas. Una parte de mí esperaba pánico de su parte, pero ella simplemente se acercó más a mí y enredó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Creo que eso es probablemente inevitable.

* * *

 **En realidad no debería estar publicando este outtake (aún), se supone que va después de Sugar pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, jajaja.**

 **Espero que lo haya disfrutado mucho y con esto cerramos Sticky Sweet :3**

 **Nos leeremos pronto con Sugar, en unos días les doy una fecha exacta de publicación; como siempre, muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Yani, Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, helenagonzalez26-athos, Cely Peralta, becky grandchester, bbluelilas, torposoplo12, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, patymdn, eliananayara, Lady Grigori, Cleo de Luna, glow0718, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Ely Cullen M, Sus Hale, somas, nataliastewart, Pili, BellaSwanMasen, FerHerrera, Hanna DL, SweetSorrowLove16, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu y los Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos la próxima ;)**

 **xx**

 **P.D. No se les olvide su review :D**


End file.
